Where the Blossoms Fall
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Sai accidentally "steals" Sakura's first kiss which leads Sakura to realize new feelings for the emotionally-stunted artist who has become more than just a replacement to Team Kakashi. Could more than just a friendship blossom? SaixSaku
1. Dumpling Mishaps, Stolen Kisses

A SaixSakura drabble... once again, if you do not like/ support this pairing... please move on! This story is not for you!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR HOLD ANY RIGHTS TO NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN... and I don't get paid for writing these stories!

Intro: Dumpling Mishaps, Stolen Kisses

_Soft pink petals fall  
Floating gently on a breeze  
Shower me sweetly_

It was all that damn Naruto's fault, really! If he hadn't-- if he wasn't--! No, it wasn't fair to blame Naruto... it was _His_ fault! _His_ fault for being there! _His_ fault for just _standing_ there, not moving out of the way like any sensible person would! _His_ fault... for looking like Sasuke-kun.

_Stop trying to place blame on someone! It was an accident! That's all!_ Haruno Sakura scolded herself mentally.

_But you know you liked it, even if it was just a_ little_..._Inner Sakura chimed in.

Oh gods. She needed to stop thinking about it... it was starting to give her a headache.

"It _was_ an accident." She stated to herself simply. "That's it."

_And I didn't_ like_ it!_ She mentally noted, her thoughts now trailing off to how she'd rather it had been Naruto. At least then she could have just hit him, yelled a little and then let it go. But no. It had to be _Him_. It just wasn't her day.

"Stupid Sai! You stole my first kiss!"

--

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" _It was, I swear!_ Uzumaki Naruto was scared. As he rightly should be, his instinct told him as he kept running. There was a pissed Sakura chasing him and he did _not_ have a death wish! While she had become a lot nicer and gentler to him, he had no doubt in his mind that she would actually kill him this time. Probably with one punch that would render an instant K.O. Curse Tsunade for teaching her how to attain such strength.

If only she would listen to his explanation. It was an accident!

He had been delighted when Sakura had agreed to join him for lunch. Even more so when she offered him the rest of her dumplings. Reaching over to grab one, he had _accidentally_ dropped it. It fell onto Sakura's lap. Without thinking about it, Naruto had reached for it... an accident! Sakura's shriek made him realize what he had done and the way she growled his name while clenching a fist made him run for it.

Hopefully she would lose stamina soon and give up the chase. After she had cooled down, he would try, again, to explain it was all just an accident.

A sudden sound of crashing made Naruto look over his shoulder. What he saw made him skid to a halt.

Staring for a few seconds at the frame-freeze scene in front of him, he decided he should give Sakura _a lot_ of time to cool down-- of course... this offense could dwarf his-- wait! He should be angry! Sakura was...!

"AHHHHGH!"

--

_The bristles are too soft... after a few uses, it would probably be useless._ Sai set the brush aside and looked over a set to the left of where he was standing

He needed some new brushes. He wondered if he was shopping for new ones just for that reason. In the books he read, he learned that some people liked to shop for the pleasure of it... usually teenage girls. No, he was doing it because he needed to.

He wasn't sure what all he liked yet. He supposed there was a possibility that he enjoyed painting. He wasn't sure... he'd been doing it since he could remember. It was a part of him, just like Root...

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Sai's attention was brought to the voice he knew well by now. A flash of black and blonde streaked by, his eyes following.

"Naruto...?"

The sound of angry running behind him made him turn around to see who or what Naruto might be running from.

He probably saw Sakura about two seconds before she collided with him, knocking him back into some art supplies. Thankfully he caught himself on a table before actually falling over... though something felt more different than it should have. Moving his eyes to look straight ahead he was a little surprised to see Sakura so close he could count her eyelashes if he cared to, of course that would be silly. He then noticed their awkward position.

She had fallen against him, her lips meeting his. She was now staring at him with a horrified expression.

"Ah--!" He was at a lost as for what to say.

Sakura pulled away, still looking a bit horrified. There was a brief pause before...

"AHHHHGH!"

Before he could react, Sakura kicked him across the face which landed him on the ground on his back.

_What was that for?!_ Why was she always hitting him?

-Intro End-


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Something was up... of course it's not like that's anything new. Those three seem to have the worst social skills when it comes to dealing with each other._ Hatake Kakashi snickered a little to himself at the thought.

"I wonder what's taking them so long..." He wondered aloud, seeing if he could guess what was up by his team's Medic ninja's reaction.

Sakura just ignored him, crossing her arms. Her lack of interest either meant she was involved or she didn't want to be. Well, that didn't give him much to go off, did it?

"I hope Naruto and Sai are getting along okay... you never know with those two." Kakashi didn't mind talking to apparently himself; he could read the kunoichi's body language. At the mention of her teammates, she tensed and seemed annoyed.

_Hmph! Yeah, never knew those two could be so... so...!_ Sakura stomped her foot. "Hmph!" _Idiots._

_Ah... so one or both of them offended her somehow. Really, Sakura... you have such a temper._ Kakashi smiled. She reminded him of Rin sometimes.

"You don't think they killed each other, do you?" Kakashi now asked, feigning concern.

_Ugh, Sensei you can be so annoying sometimes!_ Sakura sighed before looking at the man and smiling. "I don't know, Kakashi-sensei... maybe they arrived, saw you here early for once... and died from shock."

Kakashi stared at her as she giggled with mock innocence. He then smiled a little.

"That could be, I suppose..." He humored her. It was probably a good idea to lighten her mood before they began their mission.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sorry we're late-- oh, hi S-Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Naruto and Sai making their way toward where he and Sakura stood.

Naruto laughed nervously and seemed to try to hide a little behind Sai at the sight of Sakura. This piqued Kakashi's interest. Even more so when she glared at the two boys.

"Sai, Naruto... are you fighting again?" Kakashi questioned, wondering if he could get what was going on out of one of them.

"What? No." Naruto answered for them, scratching his head lightly.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked Sai, once again feigning concern at the sight of his bruised cheek.

"Oh... I--" Sai blinked as he was cut off.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can we get started on our mission!"

Sakura's exasperation brought Kakashi's attention back to her. _So... it was Sai. Interesting._

"Ah, yes. Of course. I will give the details as we go... but before we set out, we will be using the buddy system, of which I am sure you all are familiar with."

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai all nodded their understanding.

"So, Naruto you will be my buddy, Sakura and Sai, you will pair each other." Kakashi beamed at their predicted reactions.

Sakura once again looked horrified while Sai's eyebrows rose a little. Naruto seemed a little torn between disappointed he didn't get Sakura and acceptance that he had Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei! I'd ra--" Sakura tried to negotiate.

"Sorry... Tsunade-sama wishes me to stay close to Naruto to keep the 'biddies off of her back'. So he will be my partner." He smiled happily behind his mask.

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but then closed it. It was pointless. Kakashi was right. But that didn't mean she had to like it! She turned and glared daggers at Sai, clenching a fist which, for some reason, caused him to flinch.

She stared at him... he was--! She laughed. She didn't know why and she couldn't help it. It amused her. Kakashi smiled along while Naruto and Sai stared. Had she finally lost it?

"Well, if you're ready, let's go!" Kakashi commanded.

"Right!" Sakura and Naruto answered, Sai following along as they set out.

-Chapter 1 End-

--

A/N: Okay... this was a bit... short. The first few chapters are going to be a bit on the short side... and then they should get longer. oo It's weird, sorry... but that's how it is.

Also! Thanks a bunch for the helpful reviews I've received so far on the Intro. :3


	3. Chapter 2

Review Response Corner:

virtual-luv: Lol, I'm "going on"...see? See?

Hiei's Cute Girl: Yes... well, the kiss was suppose to be an accident for the most part. :D More of an oomph could have fun though... maybe with their next kiss! Ah. And thank you for advising to respond. It is one way to show my appreciation.

123PIKACHU: Ah, the last chapter did seem a bit rushed huh? I'm sorry... I'm working on keeping the length reasonable. :D

fantasy4luvr: Yes, poor Sai. He really didn't deserve that one... I am happy you liked the intro!

MistressLouise: Yeah... three different parts to how it began so three different POVs. I'm happy you liked that about the intro. A girl's first kiss IS special... but Sakura is to blame, too? She fell! x3

honey-senpai: Poor, poor Sai. He should get a hug!

--

Chapter 2

"I see them!"

"I am in position!"

"Me too... Sai-kun?"

"Yes."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto?"

"I _said_ I see them!"

"Ah... right."

"Idiot!"

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

"On my signal! Remember, nothing must happen to our target, we promised."

"Yes!"

"Roger!"

"Sai, stay close to Sakura... Naruto?"

"I'm ready!"

They mentally said a count down in their minds... 3... 2... 1.

"Go!"

Sai and Sakura jumped, meeting each other at their landing point before turning and darting off into a small patch of trees that stood as a cover for a band of tents that they were headed for. That's where their target would hopefully be. It was Sakura's job to find the target, Sai covering her, as Naruto and Kakashi led anyone who might be guarding it away.

Passing the trees, the two slowed down a little before pausing behind some bushes. When they heard Naruto's voice loudly yelling, which meant Kakashi and Naruto had started their part of the job; Sakura peeked over the bushes and noted that the nearest tent was thirty feet away. They would have the cover of some trees for about twenty feet. Looking at Sai, he nodded to her before they both crept forward, listening for anyone who might be in their proximity.

Pausing once more at their last bit of cover, they listened for the sound of fighting. Judging Naruto and Kakashi had led them far enough away, Sakura started forward until Sai held out an arm. About to ask what was up, she hesitated when Sai shook his head and started off without her. A small frown etching its way onto her face, she watched as he walked about halfway to the closest tent, looking around with a hand reaching up for the small sword he carried on his shoulder. After about thirty seconds of nothing, Sai eased and looked back at Sakura, still hidden in the bushes.

Sakura darted out toward him, passing where he stood as she made for the first tent. Pausing to peek inside, she was relieved to find it empty. Sai followed her inside.

"Do you think they moved it from the original container?" He asked, looking around the small tent. Considering the size of it and of the boxes and bags that were carelessly strewn about, he doubted their target was here.

"I'm not sure... it's a possibility." Sakura replied with a light frown. Some people did the dumbest things. "Hopefully not... it'd be easier to find it as is."

Sai nodded in reply, before looking about the room again. Maybe they should split up and look? About to run this idea by his partner, he was instead startled as Sakura screamed and jerked back from where she was searching.

Quickly reaching for his small sword, he unsheathed it halfway, his attention searching for their would-be attacker. He saw it, all two square inches, as it scuttled away from some boxes to a distant corner and behind some large sacks of what was probably rice or some other dried food.

Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth and gave him an apologetic look. Hopefully her scream had only been heard by her, Sai, and the damn spider.

Relaxing, Sai sheathed his weapon and released a mental sigh. A spider? He smiled to himself. He didn't get it... but it struck him as... what was the word? Funny? Yes, he found amusement in her reaction.

"I don't think it's here." Sakura sighed as she shifted the last of the boxes before getting to her feet and joining him where he stood at the entrance.

"There are five other tents to search... maybe we should split up." Sai offered, smiling at her.

She eyed him with disapproval for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay. And you don't have to smile."

She left the tent, leaving him to stare at where she had been standing. Smile...? He hadn't meant to. Had he done it without thinking about it?

--

Sakura sighed. It must be all male shinobi they were dealing with... this tent was disgusting. A part of her wanted to move on, but figured it would be best to search, just in case. Ten minutes and a sudden urge to scrub her hands raw later proved her efforts to be fruitless. Exiting the tent, she welcomed the fresh air and listened to Sai in a nearby tent, searching. Good.

Checking her channel to make sure it was the one she had synced with Kakashi and Naruto earlier, she was satisfied one of them hadn't found it first.

Entering the tent next to her, she only had to glance around once before her eyes fell on something that was promising. Hurrying over to a low table in the middle of the tent, Sakura kneeled next to it, her eyes on the gold box that was placed in the center. Swans carved under moon and stars decorated the top and sides.

_Just like the description!_ Sakura beamed. Reaching out to it, she pulled it close to her. The box was a good sign, but what she really needed was what was supposed to be inside. Opening the lid gently, the excitement she felt upon finding the box faltered as it was revealed to be empty. Hearing someone come in behind her, she turned to tell Sai her findings.

"Sai, I found the box but the--" Sakura gasped as pain bit into her like sharp fangs, a forceful blow knocking her sideways as the box flew out of her hands.

"Looking for this, I suppose?"

Bringing a hand up to her aching cheek, Sakura looked up at the source of the voice. _Ew!_ was her first thought at the sight of the man that stood over her. But something else caught her attention. The target! Reaching out to grab it, she stopped halfway to bring her arm down to a blocking position as he aimed another kick at her. Apparently she wasn't the only one to be cut off early in her actions. Before his foot could reach her, he stopped. A flash of metal against flesh served as an explanation.

"Give it to her."

"Sai!" She wasn't sure why she was surprised, but she genuinely was.

"So there _were_ more..." The man laughed.

Sai pressed his weapon closer to the man's throat. "Give it... to her."

The man seemed amused for some reason. After a second's pause he slowly held the item he had out to Sakura. She hesitated for a second before taking it and reaching for the box. Placing it safely back into its case, Sakura walked slowly around the man and Sai to exit the tent.

As she exited and prepared to radio Kakashi and Naruto, the feel of an incoming presence hit her so fast, she barely had time to dodge. As she jumped out of the way, she felt her eyes widen slightly as the ground where she had been standing was now broken earth. Landing, she was forced to jump to the side as another swipe was aimed at her. Holding the box close to her with one arm, when she landed again she lunged forward, throwing a chakra heightened punch at the wall of body she saw standing before her.

She connected, knocking the person back away from her. She wasted no time in drawing a kunai.

"Kakashi-sensei! I have the target! It also seems not everyone went off to fight you guys!"

"Where's Sai?"

"I'm not sure--"

"We're coming, Sakura-chan!"

"As Naruto said, Sakura... protect that box."

Sakura frowned in annoyance. She knew that! Stupid Sensei!

"Sakura, move!"

"Huh?" She felt it and quickly threw herself to the side, throwing the kunai in her hand at where she had been standing.

Knowing her aim was true at the outburst of a pained cry, she rolled to push herself up only to be pushed back down. Fear caught her as an arm slid across her shoulders and pulled her close to a body before pulling her to her feet.

"Let's go."

The fear evaporated at the sound of Sai's voice. _Thank goodness it wasn't some weirdo-- well... a stranger weirdo..._ she mused as she clutched the box and followed him as he made his way back to the trees they had first come from. No one else ambushed them... did that mean there were only three stragglers?

"Kakashi-sensei and Naruto should be joining us shortly--" She was silenced as Sai placed a hand over her mouth.

She heard it too, the sound of tree branches creaking and twigs breaking.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Nope. Jumping back to avoid the kunai that sailed toward them, the two prepared an attack of their own as two men jumped from the trees... only to be blocked by a sudden blur of black and orange.

"Kya!"

"Naruto-kun!" Sai sounded a little surprised, even if it didn't show on his face.

Kakashi appeared from the left, three ninja following behind him. He did a version of Gai and Lee's 'Konoha Senpuu' to take care of two of them, Naruto rushing in and taking care of the third.

"Kakashi-sensei! You brought some back with you?!" Sakura squawked. Today was just _not_ a good day!

"I cannot help how attractive others find me." He joked as he tied up the two he had taken care of.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at him with expressions that plainly said they were not amused.

"Ehehe." He scratched his head. They really were cuter when they were younger.

"Kakashi-sensei likes his jokes, doesn't he?" Naruto asked.

Sakura clicked her tongue in response, Sai watching the three.

"Speaking of jokes, I heard one--" Kakashi began, laughing when his two members yelled at him. That was until he suddenly lunged forward, blocking a shuriken that had been aimed at Naruto's back. He shouldn't have let them be so lax, yet.

Another came flying from the left, scratching Naruto's shoulder when he was two seconds too late from getting completely out of the way.

"Naruto!" Sakura's eyes flashed to the shuriken that now lay pierced in the ground, checking for signs of poison or anything of that nature. As their medic, she needed to know right away.

"It's just a scratch, Sakura-chan." He winced as he checked it.

Before she could offer to heal it anyway, her attention was brought to Sai as he pulled the box from her hands and darted off in the opposite direction.

"Sai!" _What the hell, you idiot?!_ Sakura growled until she saw two ninja chase after him.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called her attention, when she looked at him, he nodded for her to follow.

She hesitated, worried about Naruto, before turning and giving chase after Sai.

--

Sai made sure to leave enough distance that they couldn't catch up so fast, yet they still believed they would catch him. He was thankful he had had his mice survey the land while they searched. It led him to be able to form the plan he had. There was a cliff where he could hopefully take care of the ones chasing him before returning back to his team.

The edge coming into view, he started making his preparations.

--

Sakura saw one! Pushing chakra to her feet, on her next step she pushed off hard, jumping up and pushing more chakra into her foot before releasing it all as she kicked a tree in front of her, causing it to split into two horizontally, the top part falling forward and landing on the man who was either too slow or too shocked to get out of the way before it crushed him.

Continuing past his still form, she registered one left since she couldn't sense anyone behind her, friend or foe.

_What is that jerk thinking?!_ She fumed as she could feel she was closing in on them.

After about another minute of running they came into view, the ninja stalking toward Sai while he slowly backed away. Speeding up she pulled a kunai from her holster.

"Sai!" She threw her weapon, the ninja turning at her call and easily side-stepping it.

"Sakura?" It was Sai's turn to be surprised. He hadn't planned on her following him.

Sakura lunged at the ninja. She just needed one hit on him. That was her plan, however as she made to punch, before she could register him moving, he had her by the throat, threatening to crush it as he slowly squeezed his fist over it.

"Guhn!" She winced.

"Ha! Nice try." The shinobi laughed.

"Sakura!"

_S-Sai, you idiot..._ She mentally scolded him before bringing a hand up to grip the man's arm as he tried to choked the life out of her. Making sure she had a firm grip, she squeezed as hard as she could until she felt the bone in his arm shatter.

"AHHHHRGH!" He screamed in pain as he dropped her, cradling his arm to his chest.

Coughing as she sucked in air, she pushed herself to her hands and knees. About to push herself to her feet, she was suddenly spared the effort of having to walk over to Sai.

"You... little--!" The man kicked her, hard, in her shoulder, sending her flying toward Sai, nearly landing perfectly at his feet.

"Sakura!" Sai crouched next to her, wondering if he should help her.

_Damnit! The next jerk that kicks me is going to regret it!_ Inner Sakura snapped, punching at the air.

"I'm fine." She shooed the hand he had started to reach out to her away before getting gingerly to her feet.

Looking around she was shocked to see they were at a cliff's edge. _What was going on?_

"As you can see, you're cornered. Just give me the box and I will let you go."

Sai pushed Sakura to stand behind him. "Really?"

The man smirked. "Of course."

"You promise?" Sai questioned, his face blank.

"What?!" Sakura was shocked. What was he playing at?!

"Promise." The man grinned in what he must have thought was a 'You can trust me' kind of way as he held out his uninjured hand.

"Okay." Sai beamed as he tossed the man the box.

"Wha-- Sai, don't!" Sakura gasped, trying to lunge forward but Sai held out an arm, blocking her progress. "Sai!"

The man caught is clumsily, then smiled happily as he used his teeth to open it. His face fell. "Where is it?!"

Sakura looked sharply at Sai. He was still smiling.

_Oh, please say you have it! Please don't have lost it! Saaaiiii!_ Inner Sakura cried.

"Where is the necklace?!" The man demanded.

Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach when Sai suddenly looked surprised. _Oh no..._

"The necklace?" Sai questioned as if the man wasn't making any sense.

_I hate you so much Sai, I should kill you!_ Sakura complained mentally.

"Yes! It _goes_ in the box!" The man was clearly frustrated.

"But... you asked only for the box. No mention of giving you..." Sai blinked as he flicked his right wrist and their target fell from his sleeve, hanging by his hand.

Sakura wanted to faint in relief then punt Sai off of the side of the cliff. _What a cruel--!_ She wouldn't finish that thought.

"Sakura..." He called to her, tossing her the necklace. "I want you to jump."

She caught it and was about to smile until what he said registered. "What?"

"I want you to jump." He repeated simply as he pulled a kunai and a scroll from his pouch.

"Are you insane?! I am not going to--" She was caught by surprise at the look he gave her... and even more so when he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back and over the edge.

The wind was pushing on her back, unable to stop her descent… no matter how much she wished it would. She was going to die... and it was all his fault.

_Sai!_

-Chapter 2 End-


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Opening the scroll, Sai threw the kunai he had at the man's feet before quickly pulling a paint brush from the center of the scroll and dipping it in the at-the-ready ink. He quickly drew what he needed and jumped back one second before the letter bomb he had placed on the kunai went off, causing the cliff's face to crumble into a ravine that flowed below.

Sai summoned a bird mid-air, landing on it before directing it toward his falling comrade.

--

Sakura kept her eyes closed. She didn't want the sky falling away from her to be the last thing she saw. Naruto... Sasuke-kun... she was never going to see them again. At the sound of an explosion she opened her eyes a crack to see chunks of rock crumbling after her... then she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. Sai! He was... flying? Flying toward her! She reached out a hand as he drew closer.

_Please... save me!_

He looked her straight in the eye... before he passed her, not even attempting to make a reach. Her heart felt like it had stopped as tears stung at her eyes.

_Sai... why?_

Once he had dropped a few feet below her, Sai pulled his bird out of the dive they had been in and held his arms out to catch Sakura. He had figured it would be better this way than trying to catch her while falling himself. They would both die if he had tried to catch her while also trying to hold on to his summon.

Sakura landed in his arms with a heavy thud about ten feet from the ravine's surface. Her eyes shot open and the look she gave him made his breath hitch slightly. Her wide eyes sparkled with tears, making them look like ocean waves. Beaded tears clung to her eyelashes, sparkling like jewels. Her look of surprise made her look fragile, something a kunoichi shouldn't be.

Sakura wanted to cling to him and kill him at the same time... of course the preservation of her life made her rethink about the latter... at least until they had safely landed. Placing a hand down to push herself into a sitting position, Sakura realized her mistake too late. The hand she had used was the one with their client's precious necklace and when she had opened her fist, it fell free and off of the bird, splashing into the water below.

"Oh no!" Without thinking about it, she jolted up before half-sliding, half-jumping into the water.

"Saku--oof!" Sai winced as Sakura's arm caught him in the chest, none too lightly, in her haste, knocking him back off the bird as well.

Two sets of splashes marked their entrance. Sai surfaced first, coughing a little before swimming toward a nearby bank.

Sakura surfaced a few seconds later, clutching the necklace above her head and gasping for breath before swimming after Sai.

Wincing as he climbed out of the water, he brought a hand to his side. It stung at his touch and when he pulled his hand away slightly he saw blood. Checking it out, he noticed some scrapes, probably from his tumble into the water. Looking around he noted that his summon had disappeared.

Sakura climbed out, walking past where Sai was to sit on some grass. Looking around she tried to find something she could use to dry the necklace off with. Her clothes were wet and therefore useless. Just like anything in her pouch. Spotting some tall grass by a small grove of trees, she got to her feet and collected some, using a handful to dry the piece the best she could, the rest she used to make a little bed in which to lay it out in the sun so it could dry some more.

Sakura sighed as she took off her hitai-ate and wrung the water from the cloth the best she could before laying it next to the necklace. Looking over the piece she noted how beautiful it was. Pink diamonds glittered in the sunlight, enhanced by the water, the flowered design it had been cut into making it look like iced snowflakes.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei, do you copy?" Sakura waited. "Can you hear me? Naruto?"

_No response. Stupid radios!_ Sakura sighed as she undid her channel collar and the ear piece, dropping it to the ground.

Looking over at Sai, she frowned when she saw he was sitting on a large rock, holding his side.

"Sai, what is it?"

"Nothing really... just a scratch." He smiled at her before wincing again when he pushed too hard on the wound.

_"It's just a scratch, Sakura-chan."_

"Let me see it." She stated firmly as she walked over to him, kneeling at his side and gently moving his hand out of the way.

It was a little deeper than just a scratch, but nothing life-threatening. Pushing chakra to her hand she began a simple healing jutsu. She hoped Naruto's arm was okay... he'd probably healed by now... his body was weird like that.

_Naruto._ She couldn't believe that no more than two minutes ago... she thought she'd never see him again. Or Sasuke... Kakashi... Ino... her _parents_.

She couldn't stop the feeling that budded in her chest suddenly, burning her throat and stinging her eyes. Bowing her head she tried to stop the sob that fought to escape her.

Sai blinked as he felt her hands trembling on him. Was she cold? Looking down at her, he felt a surge of... of... racking his memory, he tried to find the word that matched the feeling. Worry. That might be it. He was concerned as he watched her. Something had upset her.

"Sakura?" He had once read that it sometimes helped to listen to a person. Would she talk to him about what was bothering her?

"It... was so scary..." She whispered, the chakra flow stopping, whether she meant for it to or not.

Sai didn't understand. There were many things she could be talking about. He didn't have to ask what she meant, though.

"I thought... I was going to die." She choked on a sob, feeling ashamed. Shinobi _weren't_ supposed to show tears!

Sai's eyes narrowed. She was talking about the fall. He hadn't given her any warning... it was because of him that she was upset. He suddenly felt... uneasy. Taking her hands in his, he gave a light squeeze and smiled as he tried his hand at cheering her up.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't have let that happen." He smiled his keaton-like grin.

Sakura looked up at him, a little stunned. Sai was... trying to be nice? She suddenly noted how warm his hands were. It was odd... Sai was like the shell of a person... how could he be warm? She could feel the heat rise in her face a little as another thought hit her... he was _holding her hands_.

"You're my comrade." Sai beamed. It seemed to be working. She no longer seemed upset.

Sakura stared. _Comrade?_ It this what they meant by 'the truth hurts'? It really shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. He wouldn't save her because they were friends or he liked her... but because they were _comrades_. It was true. That's what they were... only. Right? She had tried to be on friendly terms, it usually ending bad... but...

She was annoyed now. "Well, thank you Sai."

Sai stopped smiling. What was wrong? She was mad again! She wasn't going to hit him, was she?

"Well, it's the least I could do after I--" Sai blinked as Sakura pushed him off of the rock.

"That's right! _You're_ the one who pushed me!" Sakura growled at him. "Idiot! What if I died?!"

Wait! Not only did the jerk push her... but he had _kicked_ her! Right in the stomach!

"SHANNARO!" She called out angrily as she cuffed him across the head. "Kakashi-sensei! Hurry up and find us!"

Sai rubbed where she had hit him, wondering why Sakura was so hard to figure out. She seemed to be easily offended by everything. Was there nothing he could do to appease her?

Well... she had responded well when he was being nice. He didn't know what he had said to make her mad again but figured that maybe the best thing to do was to apologize. He had read about the effectiveness of an apology... yet the book wasn't one hundred percent reliable. His smile never worked and when he had tried to 'help a friend in need' with Naruto, it only made the boy mad. It was slightly frustrating. Still... something was better than letting her quietly fume.

Getting to his feet he walked over to where Sakura now stood, scanning the broken cliff they had fallen from. He tapped her shoulder.

Sakura turned to see what he wanted only to jolt back a little at the sight of how close his face was to hers.

"Sakura, I am sorry." He smiled.

She was a little put off by his smile, but heard the apology. An apology... from Sai... it was a little shocking. No! She was supposed to be mad!

Met with silence, Sai wondered if he should elaborate. Stepping closer so that Sakura had to lean back a little to keep him from being nose to nose with her practically, he continued. "I am sorry... that I always make you mad or... say thoughtless things..."

Was that, perhaps, why she got mad? He tended to be quite blunt in saying what was on his mind. This offended people, he knew, and they hated him. But... he didn't want that with Naruto and Sakura. He wanted--

"Everyone... says thoughtless things at one point... or another." Sakura confessed lowly. "And it hurts people... even if you don't mean to. I think that's your problem, Sai. You hurt people and don't seem to always get that."

He stared at her. She didn't sound angry, but she spoke with a tone that let him know she wanted to get that point across. She suddenly gave him a calculating look, as if seeing something for the first time and she wanted to figure it out.

"In a way... you're like a pure and naive child." She smiled. _Yeah... that's him._ Poor Sai. Hopefully he would learn soon how to refine that now that he was away from the emotionally stunting ROOT.

Sai felt like he had been struck stupid. Sakura was being kind. Listening to him. Accepting his apology with gentle words of forgiveness. And in those words, in a way, he felt minutely understood. He smiled at her. He wanted to try harder all of a sudden.

"Of course, sometimes you just act like a bully!" Sakura still smiled but stuck out her tongue as a form of reprimanding him.

"Oh?" Sai was now curious. He wanted to know how she saw him... learn what she didn't like so he could try to weed those parts out.

"Yes!" Sakura replied like it was obvious. "Teasing Naruto about his--"

Sai was intrigued by the way her cheeks turned pink and she looked away. Was she embarrassed because...?

"Oh! Do you like Naruto's penis, then?" He asked with slight interest.

"W-Wha--?! NO!" Sakura squawked, turning tomato red before she punched Sai on the shoulder, pushing him back a little.

"Eh? So you find it unsatisfactory?" He was confused.

"Sai! You're saying thoughtless things!" Sakura warned going even more red and refusing to look at him now.

He thought about her words. She didn't really sound _angry_ but more... Sai smiled.

"Sakura? You look nice when you blush. It's cute."

Sakura turned to look at him with surprise. _Cute?_ He thought... she looked...?

"I d-do?" She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a little shy.

"Yes! You look more feminine!" Sai supplied happily, smiling at her. Things were going well!

SLAP!

Or so he had thought... "S-Sakura?"

-Chapter 3 End-

--

A/N: Hey! Whoever bet that he would save her was correct! :D He can't let his soon-to-be love interest die, now can he?


	5. Chapter 4

Review Response Corner:

kallou: Thank you! XD

IDontNeedToReply: Lol! Yes! Sai and Humorous violence is LOVE!

123PIKACHU: Yeah... he does have a lot to learn, but he's smart and seems eager, so I shouldn't be that hard. :D

theflailingpen: An insulting compliment? x3 Thank you! I love SaiSaku too!

Hiei's Cute Girl: Lol, he really should watch his tongue! Oh, about Sakura... hopefully this chapter explains why she had the thought she was going to die for you. :3 They do seem to be about teammates, but Sai seems to be a minor exception. Hrm. Ah! The reason I was able to update so soon is that I've already had these chapters written out on dA... so I just had to edit some and then post here. But there are no new chapters written out yet... so it might be a bit before the next chapter. Thanks for the well wishing, though.

--

Chapter 4

"Stupid Sai..." Sakura muttered under her breath as she gathered some dry wood and grass. It was getting a little cold being in her wet clothes so she had decided to build a fire while they waited.

_He really doesn't get it! And how dare he say I don't look feminine! Hmph!_

Gathering her items, she bundled them into her skirt after zipping the two pieces in the front together before heading back toward the area where she had left Sai. Looking up at the sky as she walked, she noted the movement of the sun. In about three hours time sunset would come, bringing a chill to the air.

Hopefully Kakashi and Naruto would find them soon. If the radios had been working, she and Sai could have found a new path. Instead it was best to stay put. It would make them easier to find... especially if Kakashi used his tracking dogs.

Sai's scrolls were still wet and his ink ruined for the most part... Sakura sighed. Speaking of Sai... as she entered where he waited she noted the defeated attitude in his stance with a small stab of guilt. Bowing her head so her hair hung in her eyes, she sighed once again before shaking her vision free of the fringe and making her way toward where the necklace lay.

Setting up the fire close to it, she arranged her bits of wood and grass as she had been taught before pulling a flint piece from her pouch, drying it a bit against her thigh, and striking the two pieces together, hoping to get enough sparks that a fire would start soon.

"Sai, I'm sorry." She could feel his dark eyes turn their attention to where she sat. "You... really should have warned me about the cliff."

Sai studied her. Why was she apologizing about that? "I didn't know you were going to follow me."

Sakura paused in her actions. She wouldn't have... if Kakashi hadn't ordered it. No, that was... that was because she was worried about Naruto. She had wanted to treat his injuries. Right? Guilt rose.

"Sai, I wouldn't let you fight alone. We're comrades." She replied lightly, starting up her actions again.

He felt his brows furrow together as he listened. Her words sounded a little... empty. "I see."

"You're okay with that?" She questioned, wondering if he could be hurt by the same words she had.

"Okay with what?" Sai felt his interest rise. He felt as if Sakura was about to reveal something important.

"That you're only worth something as a _comrade_?" Sakura felt heat. But she couldn't register if it was from the slight anger bubbling inside or from the small fire that had flickered to life.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're--" Sai closed his mouth and opened his ears.

"It doesn't bother you that someone only gives a damn about you because you're a 'comrade'?"

"But, isn't that--"

"A nobody to be labeled as something like a tool! No attachment or feeling!" She fumed, feeling the fire was synced with her anger: steadily growing.

Sai didn't understand her outburst... or where it was coming from. "Saku--"

"I thought you wanted to be friend? _Friends_ aren't just meaningless things you _have_!" She was mad. And hurt. And worried. It was unjustified.

"I--"

"You want to be our friend, yet you don't mind if we think of you as just a _comrade_! A person we work with. You don't care that we'd save you-- fight with you-- _for_ you because of that. Like it's an obligation!" Sakura wanted to shake him. "It doesn't bother you that we wouldn't do it because we _wanted_ to?"

She didn't know why it was suddenly driving her crazy. Maybe it was the fear. The fear she had felt as she fell. Looking Sai in the eye only to see nothing there. Feeling no certainty that he would save her. It was hard to put trust in a teammate who thought like that. With Naruto and Kakashi... she was at ease. They weren't just 'comrades'. They were a _team_. It was special. She knew they would fight to save her just as she would them... but Sai? It was scary. And frustrating. Not only for herself, but to think about him not being bothered.

Thinking that way... felt lonely. Sure, Sai was annoying... and said the wrong things sometimes, but he also had admirable qualities. It made her think of Naruto. She didn't want to see that kind of hurt again. Sai may have hurt them, but he had also helped them... became a member. Not a replacement... like an additional member.

"Sakura... what..." He didn't know what to say. Did it bother him? Should it? Did it matter the terms on which he lived?

"Sai... if you're not bothered... if you really think its okay... tell me, isn't that just too lonely?" She turned to look at him, eyes lowered and lips curled into a frown. "If you thought... we were your friends... only to find that we thought of you just as... another person... you--"

"Sakura, are you mad that I said I wouldn't let you fall just because you're my comrade?" He smiled at her. He didn't know what else to do. She was attacking him with questions faster than he could come up with answers to.

Sea green eyes widened as a soft blush painted her cheeks. This wasn't about--

Sai's smile grew. She had? By such a simple sentence? Why? "Should I say that I would save you... because you're also my friend?"

_A friend?_ He asked himself. Now that he thought about it... there were more reasons than one that he'd save her...

What was she suppose to say to that? _'Yes, Sai. I want to know you'll save me because I matter.'_ She flushed more. Now she was being stupid. She was starting to sound like a--

"Are we friends, Sakura?" Sai asked. He wanted to know. He wasn't sure... maybe she could define it for him.

Sakura stared at him, though not seeing him. Were they friends? Before she could think about it, her heart told her _yes_.

_How do you know?_ She asked her heart with surprise. Her heart laughed, her pulse picking up.

_Friendships are like shapes. There are many different kinds. You should know that... some are simple, some complex... some are smooth, others rocky._

Sakura thought about that... when had they 'become' friends, then? Maybe...

"Yes."

"...Yes?" Sai's eyes opened to look at her with surprise.

Her eyes met his and she smiled slowly. Why hadn't she seen it before? "Yes. We are friends. You're annoying... and a pain sometimes, just like Naruto... but... I like you."

Sai froze. He suddenly felt... warm. A feeling of happiness. Because Sakura had said they were... friends? Because she had said...

_"...I like you."_

She didn't seem the type to say things she didn't mean. It was a new feeling he received from those words and it was pleasant. He returned her smiling, making it twice as bright as something else came to his realization.

There was something he knew now, for sure, that he liked. He liked... Sakura's gentle smile.

"Sai, come sit by the fire. You must be a little cold too." Sakura suggested as she turned to the fire and added some grass to it, the warmth soaking into her.

Sai walked over to the fire and sat next to Sakura. Thinking he should set out some of his things to dry while they waited, he got to work unpacking.

Sakura watched and noted how close he actually was when his arm brushed against her lightly as he moved. Her arm tingled lightly where he had brushed against her, alarming her a little. _What was that about?!_

_Just a natural reaction..._ her mind soothed immediately. _You're cold and that touch connected your body heat._

Yeah... that made sense. Perfect sense! Ha ha... it was nothing_. ...Why is he sitting so close anyway?_ she now wondered. Surely the fire was big enough that he didn't need to be _that_ close!

_Why are you letting it bother you?_ her mind questioned.

What was it implying?! _I-I eh-- he-- I'm not! He's just a little in my personal space!_ she snipped.

_Like this morning?_ her mind teased.

Sakura froze. Why the hell was that thought brought back up? What did that have to do with--

"Sakura?" Sai had felt her stiffen beside him and was a little concerned.

Sakura turned to ask 'What?' only to jerk back as his face was, for the third time that day, too close to hers. The words escaped before she could stop them, her face turning red at her humiliation.

"D-Don't kiss me!"

Sai stared at her as she went red, drawing back away from him. What was she talking about?

"Kiss you--?" He blinked as she crab crawled away a foot or two.

"I'm sorry! That's not what I mean--" She frowned as he laughed. As he laughed _at her_.

"Why would I want to do...?" He bit his tongue when he saw her snarl. Obviously he had offended again.

She glared. It would sound stupid, if not childish, to say 'You already have!'...

Sai blinked as something dawned on him. "Do you want me to ki--"

"NO!" She fumed with embarrassment as she threw her pouch at his head, missing. "I didn't want you to this morning and I don't want you to no--"

_Damn._

Sai looked at her with raised eyebrows. _This morning?_ "But I didn't kiss you... you fell on me."

Sakura stared at him, anger forgotten with her embarrassment. "What?"

"Sure, our mouths touched, but I didn't kiss you... from what I have read they are different." Sai added thoughtfully as he looked up at nothing in particular.

...But... no! He had-- they had... she should be happy with this view... but...

"It was a stolen kiss!" She justified. "Our lips met! It was a kiss! You stole my first kiss!"

Sai continued to watch her, frowning a bit. He didn't understand her logic. "No, you fell. It wasn't--"

"It was too!" She argued back.

Sai studied her before smiling again, clearly amused. "You sure want it to be a kiss, even though you didn't want it."

Sakura's eyes bulged. _No! What?_ He didn't get it! "T-That's not it! You stole my first-- an important--"

"Sakura, I've read you're supposed to use your tongue." He stuck the tip of his out like it proved his point.

". . ." She wanted to laugh and smack him at the same time. Sai needed to update his reading materials. "That's not always true!"

Sai didn't reply. Sakura seemed set in her mind. She was weird like that.

"It's not like I wanted you to." She felt she should add.

Sai arched an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"W-Why?"

Sai smiled. Something else to talk about. "Why not?"

The question caught her off guard. She should have been able to come up with many reasons... but at the moment she couldn't think of even one.

"Uh..."

"Well, what if I wanted to kiss you?" He tried to keep the conversation going now that she was distracted from the previous subject.

If _he_ wanted to kiss _her_? Eh-- what? Fortunately she was spared having to answer when a familiar voice called her name...

"Sakura-san!"

Jumping, startled, Sakura turned to the source of the voice and smiled with relief. "Pakkun!"

-Chapter 4 End-

--

A/N: (9/04/08) Hey! Just in: You can check out my profile now to see info on what's going on, what's about to be updated, and all that stuff if it's something you're curious about or have interest in! :D


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Well, what if I wanted to kiss you?"_

The question had seemed more laced with curiosity than actual intent now that she logically thought about it. And of course that was the case! This _was_ Sai they were talking about. Stupid socially challenged Sasuke look-a-like! Sakura growled at the thought of him before running a hand through her hair with agitation.

Adjusting her new, dry, change of clothes she slipped her hitai-ate on and left the room she had been shown to to change. She was to meet with her team and the client after changing and she didn't want to be the last one! Entering the hall she took off briskly toward where they were to meet.

Not paying attention to the things around her, she didn't notice Sai coming from one of the halls connected to the one she was in until she walked right into him with enough force to knock him over. His legs somehow tangled in hers during the decent and she fell too, landing half on him.

"Ungh! I-I'm sorry! I—Sai!" She blushed against her will when she saw who she had hit as she was pushing herself to her hands and knees.

Sai groaned lightly in pain as he lifted his head from the floor. Suddenly he blushed lightly too. "Um… Sakura, stop molesting me."

"Eh?!" She squawked with an affronted look, unable to believe that dummy actually thought she was—_Oh my God!_ Eyes widening she realized what he meant. When she had made to push herself up, while one hand was planted on the floor, the other was on his…

_No! No!_ Her face was aflame with humiliation! She could feel it! _Surely this was his lower back! Right?!_ Aware that it was fleshier instead of muscled she screamed and jerked away from him. She had unintentionally grabbed Sai's butt! Oh God in heaven, kill her now!

"I-I wasn't—I d-didn—I'm sorry!" She said quickly as she tried to shake the tingling in her hand. "I _wasn't_ molesting you!"

Sai blinked as he sat up, turning to face her and watching her with interest. "Sakura, you—"

"I was an accident!" She yelled at him more from embarrassment than actual anger at the situation.

"Oh?" Sai said with a look of such genuine surprise that it actually annoyed her.

"Of course! Why would I want to touch _you_ in such an inappropriate manner?!" She argued, blushing as she thought about it again.

"Sakura, you're blushing though." He pointed out observantly. Usually that meant one wasn't telling the whole truth about something. So did that mean she…?

"I—"

"Oi! Hurry up you two—hmm? What happened?" Kakashi asked, catching their attention as he stepped out into the hall.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in surprise as she got to her feet.

Sai pushed himself to his feet as well as Kakashi gave Sakura a small wave.

"Err… nothing!" Sakura added, answering his question, shooting a glare at Sai before moving to meet the older man where he stood.

Sai watched her back for a moment before following and the three entered the room to find Naruto entertaining their client with his bunshin. They all settled down as the client took the front of the room before bowing her head gratefully. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Ahaha! It's no problem, really." Kakashi said happily, friendly with the client… as always.

She bowed low to him, blushing lightly, before turning to the box and taking out her necklace. "I don't think you understand how much this means to me. It's a treasure family heirloom… my mother gave it to me right before she died. It was devastating when that monster stole it! Even more so when he gave the ransom!"

"How much money did he want for it?" Kakashi asked conversationally.

"If only it was money he wanted…" The client replied darkly with a small scowl warping her delicate features.

"You see… our Lady is head of this very prosperous family and is often looked up to by our small country… that man planned on having our Lady marry him in return for the necklace." The client's fragile old servant finished for her. He seemed very loyal and protective of his young mistress.

"No way!" Sakura gasped, looking slightly horrified at this news. _How could men be like that?!_

"But why?" Naruto questioned with a frown as he saw Sakura's reaction.

"He must have thought to take control of the country, is my guess. If he married our Lady, everything that is hers would become his…" The servant explained with a frown as the client's face scrunched lightly in disgust.

"That's awful…" Sakura said lowly, pitying the girl and relieved they had come through for her.

"That's why I called on Konoha shinobi! Thank you, thank you for returning it to me!" She said desperately, with tears sparkling in her suddenly bright green eyes.

"Like I said, it's no problem." Kakashi smiled again behind his mask. When Naruto, Sakura, and Sai smiled, the client finally smiled too.

"Kowari-san! Please go and get their fee they are due." She said suddenly as she looked to her servant.

"Yes, miss." He replied before leaving the room. When he returned he handed the money to Kakashi, who bowed in thanks.

"Well, we should head back now." Kakashi said to his group and they started getting to their feet, Naruto grumbling lightly.

"Oh, won't you stay? At least one night? I can give you a feast and soft beds!" The client replied quickly, looking at Kakashi with hopeful eyes.

Kakashi laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "No, I think we—"

"Aww, come on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined as he, too, turned pleading eyes to the silver-haired man.

"No, we need to get back to Konoha." Kakashi said with a tone of finality that kept Naruto quiet. "Thank you."

The client looked upset but otherwise bowed her head respectfully in farewell. "Safe journey back, then."

"Good bye." Kakashi grinned as he offered her a salute.

He and Naruto waited for Sai and Sakura to collect their wet clothes before setting off back home.

--

Her mood was so dark that even Kakashi kept a slightly nervous distance away from her. Neither Naruto nor Kakashi could fathom what Sakura might be pissed about this time and even Sai looked a little hesitant to get too close. Kakashi sighed. She had seemed fine when they had found her and Sai… now she had almost a murderous aura and from what he remembered he hadn't seen Naruto or Sai offend her in any way—unless…

"S-Sakura-chan looks scary… what is she mad about now?" Naruto asked Kakashi quietly so the angered girl wouldn't hear, keeping a weary eye on her back.

Kakashi gave the teen a half-hearted shrug as he continued to read his almost always present book. He had no clue what Sakura's issues were… sometimes they seemed too many. Of course… she _was_ a teenage girl. Maybe it was just one of those "teen girl" moments. Naruto would never understand something like that.

Sakura stomped on, lost in her own mind and oblivious to everything around her. She was furious with herself. And Sai. And even a small part of her was pissed at poor Naruto. She had been walking… just fine. Until her eyes began to wander. And it didn't help that Sai was walking in front of her. Her mind instantly went back to when she had fallen on him and her hand… _AUGH!_ She screamed mentally. What was wrong with her?!

This. Day. Sucked. _First_ Naruto had practically groped at her lap, _then_ Sai stole her first kiss—even if he _didn't_ think he did! _Now_ she kept thinking about—she huffed in annoyance.

This, now, was all her fault though. She kept thinking about it, making it worse. But she didn't have anything or anyone to help her. There is no way she wanted to talk to Naruto or Kakashi and she'd die before she vented to the main source of her problems today.

Without warning she suddenly felt emotionally drained and physically exhausted. Her body rebelled against her as her legs started shaking and she was forced to sit before she fell down.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto called out as he ran up to her, her dark mood suddenly gone.

"Yeah. Fine." She replied, sighing.

Kakashi smiled as he watched her. _Poor Sakura angered herself into exhaustion._ "Come, lets rest and set up camp here."

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said quickly as she stumbled to her feet. She wanted to go home! To get away from Sai! Maybe her mind would then navigate away from him!

"Ah. I am happy to hear that, Sakura. However… I, myself, am tired and would like to rest." He replied, smiling when Sakura glared him.

"What the hell, Kakashi-sensei! If we weren't going to make it back tonight we could have stayed with—" Naruto started to complain.

"Ah… I don't think that would have been a good idea." Kakashi said wisely as he closed his book, shrugging his pack off.

"Why the hell not?!" Naruto fumed as he slid his pack off too.

"She would have probably molested me in my sleep—" Kakashi started until a sudden growl came from Sakura before started stomping off.

"H-Hey! Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Naruto asked worriedly as he watched her go.

"To wash up before bed!" Sakura snapped at him, moving out of view.

And… she was mad again.

-Chapter 5 End-

--

A/N: Yeeeeaaaaaah... it got weird. But it's like... needed to move the story along. Lol, now Sakura can't complain! XD

LOL!! So a lot of people seemed to think Sakura's hand landed on Sai's crotch... and I will admit... I thought about doing that at first and WOULD have... but then I took into consideration... the way he was coming from the hall, when she hit him it was more likely he'd fall on his stomach. Therefore her hand touched his bum. :D Plus this way... there is WAY less awkwardness...?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the fifth time that day she caught herself staring blankly out of the window as her thoughts were suddenly filled with Sai. She shook her head violently to clear it, her hair whipping her in the face on each turn. Sighing she flopped back onto her bed, the soft mattress making her feel like she was floating on a cloud as she turned to look at the time. 2:15. Time always seemed to go slower when she had a day off like now. She had been relieved at the news, thinking she could get away from Sai for a bit… only to have him haunting her thoughts.

She sighed. She figured it was all because she hadn't talked about what all happened the other day yet. She had seriously considered her mother but decided against it when she realized she would probably get one of those 'mom talks', where all they is compliment and praise you because in their eyes you are the perfect specimen.

"_Oh, any boy who doesn't like you is missing out!"_

"_How can he not like you? You're such a cute and smart girl!"_

"_Any boy would be lucky to have a girl like you!"_

No. It was _not_ that kind of situation which meant that wasn't what she needed _or_ wanted to hear at the moment. She sighed again, staring up at her ceiling. She had thought about going to Ino… but didn't know what she'd do if this became an issue because she actually liked Sai too—

"What? Wait!" Sakura squawked to herself as she sat bolt upright, an angry frown sliding over her face. Too? _Too?!_ There was no _too_! "And to prove that I _will_ go and talk to Ino!"

Climbing off of her bed she stomped out of her room and down the stairs, getting a disapproving look from her mother. As she slid her shoes on she thought about Ino. Given the time of day… she was probably tending the flower shop.

"I'll be back later!" Sakura called before leaving. Hopefully Ino was due a break soon.

--

Ino was practically laughing herself stupid as she listened to Sakura tell her about the last bit of the horrible day she had had the day before. Sakura had come to her, asking to talk. Smiling, she got her mother to take over for a bit as she led Sakura to her room to hear what she had to say. A part of her was slightly amazed by some of the things Sakura said, another amused… and there was even a tiny part that was jealous.

"Ino, stop laughing! It's not funny!" Sakura said with exasperation as she watched her friend, blushing before groaning in dismay. "He thought I was _molesting_ him!"

"Well, in a way, you kind of we—" Ino continued to laugh until Sakura threw a pillow at her with an embarrassed cry.

"_No I wasn't!_" She hissed at her, desperate to make her stupid friend see reason. "My hand merely made contact with _it_, it wasn't like—"

"_Sure, our mouths touched, but I didn't kiss you…"_

As Sai's words came back to her she now kind of understood what he really meant by that. So now she either had to admit he didn't actually kiss her to logically make sense that she hadn't molested him… or admit she _accidentally_ did to make the kiss valid. Ha! That should be easy! Yet… if she did admit Sai was right… she'd feel cheated in a way. Sure, it wouldn't qualify as a real kiss… but his lips _had_ touched hers. She sighed, lost in thought as she tried to reason which was the actual way she felt, which the real accident was.

Ino watched Sakura now in contemplative mode and frowned, her eyebrows furrowing together. Now what was Sakura's problem?

"What's this Sakura? You finally admit you _did_ molest Sai-kun?" She teased in a light sing-song voice, hitting her friend's arm lightly with one of her spare pillows.

"No." Sakura replied evenly, with no emotion as she stared off into space.

Ino was surprised. She had thought Sakura would have started yelling again, possibly throwing more pillows. At that moment her intuition kicked into gear and it made her heart clench painfully at her sudden epiphany. _So that's how it was?_ "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sakura replied automatically but before she could put up her defenses, Ino blocked them like only the blonde could.

"Sakura." She said lightly, looking at the other girl and Sakura was defeated.

She suddenly felt like a kid again under that gaze… Ino could always see all when it came to her, it seemed. And it made her wonder if… she confessed her worried… would Ino tell her what she most needed to hear? Just like back then…?

"Ino-chan…" Sakura said lightly, immediately catching the other girl's attention with what she had called her when they were younger, as she brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest. "It's just… I don't know what to do. If you can't really consider it… a kiss, then what? His lips touched mine. I feel confused."

"Why?" Ino questioned lightly, leaning back on her arms as she waited patiently for the other girl to answer.

Sakura remained quiet for a moment, tugging on a lock of her hair in an insecure kind of manner. "If it wasn't a kiss, yet his lips still touched mine… I kind of feel cheated out of the whole experience. I don't know…"

Ino watched her out of the corner of her eye before a small smirk touched her lips. "So you don't want your first kiss with Sai-kun to be treated so cheaply?"

"Yeah…" Sakura's eyes widened as Ino's question caught up with her answer. Quite flustered at the sight of Ino's knowing smile, she started to panic. "I—no! T-That's not what I—"

"Sakura, just admit you like Sai—" Ino sighed until Sakura silenced her with another pillow—she really had too many!

"No!" Sakura immediately replied.

"No? No you won't admit it or no you—" Ino questioned, amused suddenly as Sakura started to make this fun.

"No!" Sakura merely repeated.

"Eh? You don't like Sai-kun?" Ino blinked in mock confusion.

"NO!" Sakura replied stubbornly.

"Geeze… why does that seem more like a gut reaction than an actual honest answer?" Ino asked, playing with Sakura for as long as she could. The girl could deny it… but she knew better.

"I don't like Sai-kun!" Sakura finally answered with something different, sounding a bit desperate.

_Who are you trying to convince? Me… or yourself?_ Ino watched the other girl analytically until an idea hit her. "Ah! Sakura must feel sexual tension with Sai-kun!"

She swore Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head as a look of shock mixed with confusion found its way to her face. Ino nearly laughed but managed to keep herself in check.

"S-Seshu… _what_?" She asked disbelievingly, feeling a little offended. She felt nothing of the sort! If she didn't even like him then—

"Sakura, stop being so childish." Ino scolded sharply, earning a glare from the other girl. "Look… if you don't _like_ Sai-kun, then that has to be reason you're stuck on him lately."

Sakura stared at Ino, mind racing before she settled on something. Gritting her teeth she pushed herself from Ino's bed and made her way to the door. "Well, I'll be leaving now."

"Saku—" Ino frowned.

"You're crazy! You really—let me go!" Sakura tugged on her wrist, which only made Ino tighten her grip.

"I thought you came to me for help and instead you—" Ino began, now frustrated. Sometimes she missed the little Sakura that trusted her without question… that took her words to heart and never thought she was out to get her.

"You're not helping! You're trying to say I—" Sakura tried to argue back.

"You're being irrational!" Ino huffed at her, resisting the urge to shake some lost sense into the girl.

Sakura looked away but remained silent. After a few seconds she stopped trying to pull away. "I _can't_ like Sai."

Ino sighed and let the other girl go. "Why?"

_Because Sai is Sai! Because Sai is annoying! Because Sai isn't the type of person you _like_! He's not even…_ She shrugged.

Ino shook her head slowly. It was like she couldn't let go of her childish fears… in a way she kind of understood but still. "You know… maybe I was wrong. You're just crazy."

Sakura turned to see Ino smiling at her and opened her mouth to say something only to close it with nothing coming out. She shrugged again. "Yeah, maybe."

Ino followed Sakura as she made to go home. Seeing Sakura to the door she called her back as something crossed her mind. As Sakura look back at her with curiosity filled eyes she decided to keep it to herself after all. "Nothing, never mind."

Sakura turned and continued on her way, mind racing even more now.

--

_Geeze Ino is annoying! Saying that stuff!_ Sakura sighed as she brushed some pink locks behind her ear. She was probably trying to drive her crazy—speaking of crazy!

"Oh no!" Sakura panicked as she suddenly saw Sai coming her way. Looking around frantically she tried to find a place to hide. With nothing available she then began to hope he wouldn't notice her.

"Ah! Sakura!" Came Sai's voice, making her tense.

_Damnit!_

She planted a strained smile on her face before turning to greet him. "Oh, Sai. It's you."

Sai watched her for a moment before smiling. "I see you are no longer angry."

"Angry?" She blinked before remembering the other day. About to fume she remembered her dilemma and sighed. "Oh, right. That."

"Did you rest then?" He asked conversationally. He had read it was always good to inquire about your friends' health if they had seem down.

"Rest?" Sakura was lost again until she remembered nearly collapsing last night. "Oh… yeah. Of course!"

Sai was a little surprised to find that he liked how she blushed a little, crossing her arms over her chest with her reply. "That's good."

She blinked again as she looked at him, blush fading. Had he… worried? Eek! Shaking her ridiculous thought from her head she noticed Sai was holding a shopping bag. "Oh, are you shopping for dinner?"

It was his turn to look surprised as he looked down at the bag too. "Ah… yes. I think I got too much but I guess what I don't use tonight I can use tomorrow."

"Sai, you cook?" Sakura was a little shocked and a little impressed. This was something new.

He blinked at her tone before smiling in light embarrassment. "Yes. If I don't there is no one else to. Are you impressed?"

"I… suppose." She replied with a small smile before frowning thoughtfully. "Sai… you live alone."

"Yes." He replied with his usual smile.

She was about to ask whether what bothered him then figured it wasn't her right to know plus she wasn't sure if he would answer honestly or not. He really didn't have a reason to. She then remembered their conversation from the other day… not only when it came to trusting in friends and comrades… was he lonely at home too?

"Sai, you—" She didn't know what to say. It wasn't her place to assume things about him… after all, maybe he truly wasn't bothered.

"Sakura?" He stopped smiling as that feeling called worry came over him again. "I'm sorry."

"Eh? Sorry?" She shook her thoughts from her head only to once _again_ find Sai invading her personal space. Heart jumping, she took a step back.

"You look upset. Did I—" He frowned a little as she shook her head.

"N-No, it's not that. Don't worry." She offered another smile. _Sakura, just admit you like Sai—. _"Uh… I should get going. Later."

Sai watched her go, sighing. Even if she didn't admit it… he felt sure he had done something to offend her and it made him feel… uneasy. Maybe Naruto would know how to deal with her. Figuring he could ask tomorrow he set off for home.

-Chapter 6 End-

--

A/N: Well... there. Chapter 6. Some OOCness occured, and if that offends you... well... sorry? Slowly getting there... Ino gave a nice push. :D I like Ino and Sakura's friendship... I wonder if they will ever become close again-- maybe not like when they were younger... but still something more than their rival days.

I've heard this once... but now I ask... should I try to make the chapters long? D: Why?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Apparently it was not a very good idea…_ Sai thought in bemusement as he rubbed at his aching head, watching Naruto do the same a few feet away from him as Sakura stomped off to retrieve water. Kakashi had watched the whole ordeal with slight amusement before shaking his head at the two teen boys and going back to his book. Sai felt a little… bad for getting Naruto hit too but it was all a misunderstanding.

Wanting to talk to the boy like he had planned about their kunoichi comrade, he had awkwardly approached Naruto. Unsure of how to start or what exactly to say he slowly pieced together that he wanted to talk about Sakura. Naruto had replied with '­_What about Sakura?_' that the kunoichi happened to overhear. Sai flushed in embarrassment and nervousness at her hawk-like glare… which led the girl to believe that they were gossiping about her. So she knocked their heads together while yelling how they shouldn't talk about people and if either had a problem to address her personally.

"Geeze, we weren't even saying anything bad about her!" Naruto grumbled as he pulled his hand away from his mop of blonde hair after rubbing the bump on his head to a dull ache. "Why is she always so… ugh!"

Kakashi smiled at Naruto as he looked at the boy over his book. He was clueless when it came to women in general, as he so proved countless times, … so there was no way he would _ever_ figure out a teen girl. His smile turned wicked as he decided to play with the teen since they had finished their mission and was on their way home, taking a small break for the moment. "You know… I think Sakura is suffering from pangs of love."

"W-What?!" Naruto turned to look at his sensei with shock, something akin to fear bubbling in his stomach. _Love_?

"Love?" Sai asked as if the word was foreign to him, curious eyes watching the older man.

"Yes…" Kakashi said with a serious tone as he closed his book, giving his full attention to the two boys. "It's in her actions… she's always so moody lately, probably because her love is getting to her… oh, if only she could bask in it."

Naruto looked momentarily unsure before easing into the idea. He guessed… that could make some sense. Sai thought about that. Would Sakura get emotional over unreturned love?

"Y-You… don't think she still loves…" Naruto's voice caught, Sasuke's name getting stuck in his throat. Sakura had always claimed to love him… was it getting to her that they still hadn't been able to bring him back?

Sai looked to Naruto with interest. So he did know things about Sakura? Who was it the girl loved?

Kakashi grinned as he watched the two, it was too easy… "No. It's someone else close to her… someone she's grown up with."

Naruto wondered at this information. Who could the lucky bastard be?! And why wouldn't they love Sakura?

"Ah, dear Sakura… I think she has fallen for me." Kakashi said wistfully as he looked off into the distance.

Naruto fell over in shock at this while Sai looked at the older man with surprise.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yelled angrily as he pushed himself to his feet. "You're old enough to be her grandfather!"

"Uh… that's incorrect." Kakashi replied in a pained voice, somewhat offended. He was _barely_ old enough to be her _father_.

Naruto argued over the issue as Sakura came with the water she had gone to get, catching Sai's attention. Thinking about what she had said to address her personally, he took it to heart.

"Sakura, do you love someone here?" He asked her with a gentle smile, wanting to see friendly.

Naruto fell quiet as both he and Kakashi tensed at Sai's blunt question, both thinking along the lines of _Stupid Sai!_ Sakura froze at Sai's question, eyes widening a little as a horrified expression flickered across her face. This caught their attention. Naruto found himself worried and before he could stop himself…

"S-Sakura-chan, you _do_ love Kakashi-sensei?!" He blurted, looking between her and their teacher. _No way!_

"I—what?" Sakura blinked before calming as it was nothing to do with Sai. She let out a sigh of relief before walking over and bopping Naruto over the top of his head. "Of course not! Idiot! He's old enough to be my grandfather!"

Naruto wailed as he fell face first into the ground. Kakashi sighed as he cried mentally to himself. He wasn't _that_ old! _Damn, they were so _not_ cute anymore!_

--

Sakura sighed as she wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her arm before looking to see how the other two were doing on either side of her. Sai was working diligently, carefully digging up the vegetables they had been assigned to. Before she knew it she was smiling at him. He seemed to notice someone watching him and looked over at her. She blushed and quickly looked away, her eyes falling instead on Naruto. An annoyed frown came over her as she watched him pulling what he could and tossing it angrily into the basket behind him. As he was about to pull the next one she caught his hand and held it tightly.

"Naruto, just because you find this task unworthy does not mean less effort should be put into it!" She hissed at him before letting his hand go. "We're going to lose face with the client if you keep behaving so childishly!"

"Aww, but Sakura-chan! This is a Genin chore! Why do we—" Naruto complained as he reached for the next vegetable with more care.

"You forget you're still a Genin!" Sakura replied lowly before going back to work herself. "Besides… as Kakashi-sensei and Shishou said. Most Chuunin tasks were already taken or need certain people and the D ranked were piling up. You should be grateful for what you get!"

Naruto sighed and muttered a low 'yeah, yeah' as he continued to work more carefully so as not to upset the girl.

Another two hours of pulling vegetables and they had finished their task. Sakura sighed as she pulled her gloves off and packed them away before pulling her hair from the ponytail she had put it in, shaking her pink locks free. About to push herself to her feet, she crashed into Sai as he made to walk by, falling back on her butt.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sakura!" Sai said quickly as he stopped and looked to see if she was hurt. Remembering what he read about helping people, he hesitated for a second before holding his hand out to help her up. Her surprised look made him wonder if he'd done the wrong thing.

Sakura was surprised when Sai held out his hand to her, but also a little pleased to know that Sai was learning proper etiquette nicely. Brushing dirt off of her hand on her thigh, she took his, allowing him to pull her to her feet. As he pulled her up she tensed for a second when she felt a jolt go through her. She wondered, with slight alarm, if he had maybe shocked her… only to realize there was not much outside to get static off of. Her mind then took in how warm Sai's bare hand was. She blushed and quickly pulled her hand away once she was on her as Ino's voice echoed _sexual tension with Sai-kun_ through her head.

"T-Thank you." She muttered quickly before moving off toward Naruto and Kakashi.

_There was no way!_ Her mind raced. That was _not_ a reaction due to sexual tension and she did _not_ like him! Damn Ino for putting that in her head! Now it was going to drive her crazy! She sighed as she walked to stand next to Naruto. _Ah! Naruto!_ She had held his hand, right? And she felt… nothing. _Ah! But we had gloves then!_ As she looked at Naruto she quickly thought up a plan before executing it.

"Um… Naruto, let me see your hands quick. I'd like to check for blisters." _Kiss ass, Sakura! You rock!_ She beamed at her Inner's praise, happy with her excuse.

"Okay." Naruto smiled as he held his hands out for her inspection.

She carefully took them in hers before frowning. Nothing. Was Sai just a fluke? Or was… _No! Definitely not!_ She sighed before forcing a smile for Naruto. "They're good. No blisters."

Sakura fell into thought as Sai came over and was subjected to Naruto's one-sided bragging about how he had picked more vegetables than the other boy.

_What was going on?!_

--

The following days weren't any better as it only seemed to get worse. Added to Ino's crazy talk was now the question of whether or not the shock was a fluke. Sai hadn't seemed to notice anything and even if he did… she wasn't sure if he would have let on that he did.

On missions, no matter how small, she found herself watching him closely, as if trying to figure him out. She'd rush to his side when he got hurt, one time tending to him before even worrying about Naruto, which kind of frightened her. She would be happy when they all got along and would get embarrassed when Sai practiced complimenting good teamwork.

These feelings were just coming from being a closer team, right? She was unsure but kept flatly refusing Ino's possibilities… even if it was only in her mind. And she was sure the shock was just a fluke. Of course, though she would never admit it, she was kind of afraid to test it and see. Until one day the opportunity came and before she could stop herself she went for it.

She had gone to the library to return a book when she spotted Sai sitting alone at a table with books scattered around him. She smiled, remembering the last time she caught him in such a position, trying to learn how to interact with people better. Walking over she looked at the books he now had and their titles with interest.

"Hello Sai." She offered him a small smile.

He looked up at her with surprise before looking suddenly embarrassed as he smiled back. "Sakura, hello."

"What are you…?" She trailed off, pulling one of the books close for inspection. '_The Painter's Guide to Still Life_'. Why would Sai need something like that? Wasn't he already skilled?

"Oh, I was… trying… 'reading for pleasure'. To see if I like it." Sai replied as he tugged the book from Sakura and put it on a pile of others about art. "I am not sure I like it, but I thought I would try."

Sakura stared at him. Try…? Even if there was the chance of not liking it anyway? "S-Sai…? Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Sai felt the blush dust his cheeks lightly as he couldn't describe the feeling he got. Sakura was asking him out to a friendly outing? They really were friends, huh? And for once she didn't seem mad about anything… maybe it was just the stress of missions that made her act that way. He smiled. It was something he could talk to her about on the walk. "Sure."

Sakura helped Sai put his books away before the two headed out, silently walking together. She led them out of the village toward a nice area in the forest where privacy was guaranteed. She took in how easy it was to walk with him then mentally argued back that that was because of them working as a team for so long now. She then took in how close Sai was walking to her before mentally arguing Sai was so unobservant that he probably didn't notice and it meant nothing. Tired of arguing with herself, she decided to 'try' now. Stopping she waiting for Sai to stop too, looking at her with curiosity.

"Sai—" She allowed herself to pretend to trip over her own foot, stumbling forward into the other so she fell against his chest in an odd kind of embrace.

So many things assaulted her at once that for a minute she was afraid she might faint. The shock hit her again and made her tingle. Her heart raced in her chest and she could feel Sai's body heat from the other side of his clothes. He smelled of cedar wood, paint, and books. She nearly laughed. Then it hit her and she pulled away.

"S-Sorry! I tripped." She stuttered as she turned from him. She had to get away. I just remembered I have… yeah. Um, later!"

Sai blinked as he watched the flustered girl hurry away. What… was _that_? He looked down at his chest where she was only moments before. She… tripped? Why was she so embarrassed about that? Oh! Was she afraid he would be mad? He smiled lightly. He wasn't mad. Confused, maybe, but not mad. He had been surprised first when she fell into him and then that she got all flustered and hurried away. Maybe she thought about the last time she into him? When she had said he had stolen her first kiss.

He smiled more. Sakura was weird… but he liked that about her. He found it interesting and it made him want to get closer to her. He frowned. _Closer_? Lately… there was something about Sakura to him that was different and it put him on edge. He couldn't figure out what it was. No matter how many books he read… he couldn't seem to find the right one. Maybe he would have to try a different approach. Deciding to head back to the library, he set off once again alone… what had the purpose of the walk been?

--

Her heart was racing almost painfully against her chest as she finally made it home. Kicking off her shoes she raced to her room and locked herself in before plopping down in front of her mirror, gasping for breath. Staring at her reflection's pale face and messy hair she felt her eyes begin to water.

"You… like Sai." She told her reflection and, to her slight horror, her reflection mimicked it back to her. ­_I like… Sai._ But why? Because he's like Sasuk—NO.

NO. NO! _NO!_

She thought on it for a while until it came to her. Sai was attractive, yet pale. Kind, yet blunt. Funny, yet annoying. Whatever he had… there was something he lacked to. He was human with faults, just like her. It made him easy to relate to and in the end while he frustrated, annoyed, and hurt her… he also, somehow, made her smile again.

It was kind of stupid. Liking Sai was kind of like a challenge of patience… maybe she was up for it.

However as she came to this conclusion something gripped her tightly and she didn't know if it would ever let her go. She shuddered as it echoed in her reflection as well. Fear.

-Chapter 7 End-

--

A/N: Okay... first I would like say... HERE!! ANOTHER UPDATE!! LESS THAN A WEEK FROM THE LAAAAST! -DEAD- Yeah. I find it kind of amazing... Well, as you can see, Sakura is moving along and has figured out she likes Sai. Yay. But it's still not going to get all mushy yet, ehehe. :D It had also come to my attention... that this story is almost complete... oh no. That thought makes me kind of sad. I am not really sure how many chapters are left... but it IS almost complete. Hmm.

Oh, to those who want longer chapters... sorry this one is short. I will try to make them longer and include more, but sometimes I just need to cut it off at a certain point... because my mind is weird like that?

Also, thank you, THANK YOU for the many reviews! I would reply to them... but there are quite a few and I'm busy and now I feel really, really bad. SORRY! D:

Finally: ATTENTION!! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY USER PAGE FOR UPDATE INFO AND CHAPTER PROGRESS REPORTS. Etc. If you're interested in that kind of thing... you don't really have to. But if you're interesting in seeing where things stands... that is where I put the info. There is also info on the other stories I am working on... what might be coming out next, any new projects I am thinking of working on, and why and when updates won't be possible. All that stuff... yeah. I will try, TRY to get another chapter going before this coming week is over! :D


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fear. It consumed her before she could even try to fight it, bringing all of her past worries and insecurities to the surface. So… she liked Sai. She was stupid, so very stupid. She watched her reflection tremble while feeling her own body tremble too. What if it was just like before? There was no guarantee Sai would like her back. She didn't even know if he had what it took to have a relationship of that kind. What if like Sasuke… Sai couldn't—_wouldn't_ return her feelings? She felt her lower lip tremble as the fear gripped her tighter. What was she going to do?

She didn't know if she could bear a second rejection. She knew… Sai was more kind than Sasuke in a way, but what if he just thought she was stupid? What if he laughed at her? Oh, why did she have to like Sai?! This was pointless. She would just have to get over it. Move on. Yep.

She sulked, now hating herself. Since she has admitted it… it was now stuck in her head! Every time she tried to refuse the thought it seemed to only get stronger. How was she ever going to face him? Would she be able to? What if—

"Sakura…"

She froze at the call of her name followed by soft knocking. _Ino?_ What did she want? She felt her heart clench as she thought of Ino flirting with Sai… and how he had called her 'Miss Beautiful' while he dubbed her 'Ugly Woman'. That's right… Ino was more suited for someone like Sai… Sasuke too.

"Sakura, please open up." Ino called softly through the door, knocking a few more times.

Sakura stared at the door before clenching her jaw and getting to her feet. This is how she would end it. This is how she would get over Sai. Drying whatever tears that might have formed on the back of her hand; she walked over to her door and unlocked it before opening it.

"Ino." She greeted evenly, looking at the other girl.

The smile that she had when Sakura opened the door for her slowly slid off her face as she was met with the other girl's stern look. She had received a look like that once before. When Sakura had declared them rivals. She suddenly felt very wary as she watched the other girl.

"Sakura, are you—" Ino tried to ask cautiously.

"You were right, Ino. I guess I do like Sai. And I know you do too, so before this turns into another Sasuke-rivalry, you win. You can have him." Sakura said with her head held high, trying to be strong.

Ino just stared at her with disbelief. "Wh… what?"

Sakura felt herself weaken but she pulled herself out of it and continued to hold her head high. "I said… you win. So this doesn't become another Sasuke-rivalry, you can have—"

Sakura felt her eyes widen as her head was jerked sharply, her face turning to the right as the stinging of Ino's slap became nearly unbearable as she listened to it echo through her room.

Ino could feel the hot tears spill down her cheeks as she fought against the anger she felt at those words. "How dare you… how _dare_ you! I w-won't let you do it again Sakura."

She didn't mind that her voice shook as she watched the pink-haired girl, unmoving. She had been worried when she had seen Sakura run by, looking distressed, so she thought she would come and check on her… only to have Sakura try to do it again. No. She wouldn't let her.

"Another Sasuke-rivalry? Don't… don't pin that on me again. Don't just decide how things will be, Sakura. It's not… it's not fair! It wasn't fair! I'm sorry I liked Sasuke-kun too! But did that mean we had to stop being friends?! I didn't want to! I liked Sakura as my friend… you—you're so stupid!" Ino tried to hold the fresh tears back but they fell anyway.

When Sakura had been slapped she had tensed but now as she listened to Ino she began to relax, feeling her eyes water.

"Sasuke-kun… Sai-kun… they don't matter! What mattered most was being friends with you! It hurt! When you said that… when you stopped being my best friend, it hurt so much! Why, Sakura? Why do I have to be hurt for _your_ insecurities?" Ino asked harshly now, wanting an answer.

Sakura just stared off into space as she processed Ino's words before turning to look at the hurt girl with a pained expression. She felt the tears well up more before she could stop them. "Ino…"

"You never valued me… as much as I valued you, did you?" Ino asked lightly, turning to look away from Sakura.

"Ino… I'm sorry—" She winced as Ino turned to glare at her.

"Apology _not_ accepted! Not if you're going to do it again!" She yelled at Sakura, wanting to shake her as more tears fell.

Sakura stared at her friend. Ino… really had been hurt…? No, she probably didn't value her as much as she was valued by the other girl… but why would cute, popular Ino care so much about her? "Ino… Ino-chan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you because I was afraid. Then… and now."

Ino watched the other girl as she fell to her knees, bowing her head to her. Against her will her heart cried for her, wanting to still comfort and protect the little blossom. "Sakura…?"

"I'm afraid. I like Sai, but what if he doesn't like me? What if he likes someone else? What about you? What if it's just like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura addressed the floor as she tightened her hands into fists.

_So that's what it was._ Ino smiled as she knelt down in front of Sakura, watching how her bangs fell over her face just like when they first met. "Shy little ghost…"

Sakura tensed lightly as she felt Ino push her bangs up off of her forehead. _I-Ino!_

She almost cried again when Sakura looked up at her with the same expression she had had back then. It was like they were starting over again. Smiling once more she reached behind her into her pouch and withdrew one of the most precious things to her. Feeling it slide against her fingers she set to work putting it back where it belonged. Tying the pretty ribbon in a bow, she combed her fingers through Sakura's hair. "You're still just a bud in this area, aren't you?"

Sakura just stared at Ino before bringing her own hand up to touch the ribbon tied in her hair. Feeling it there she started to cry. "Ino!"

She was surprised when Sakura threw herself into her arms but after the initial shock wore off she hugged her tightly in return. She wanted to tell Sakura how much she loved her friend but she couldn't get the words to come out.

"Ino… I really… don't know what to do." Sakura sniffled as she started to calm down.

Ino hugged her tighter, thinking hard on how to help her friend. "Well… why don't you see if he likes you? There are ways to find out. Test him… if he doesn't then you can move on, if he does… then you can talk to him and see what happens then."

Sakura closed her eyes. Ino really could be the voice of reason. She was so dumb sometimes. Luckily Ino was sensible. "How?"

Ino laughed. "Flirt subtly. Make him lunch. Get to know him… things like that."

Sakura blushed as she thought about flirting. Doing it with Sasuke had been so easy, but now that she thought about Sai… she felt shy for some reason. Maybe she would make him lunch. "I see… Ino?"

"Mm?"

"I really am sorry." Sakura said quietly.

"Me too."

--

Sakura yawned, eyes watering from lack of sleep as she walked toward the bridge where her team was to meet for training that day. She had stayed up late into the night talking with Ino about the past and how they could work to improve their friendship again. It would never be like before… but they could try to get close. As she approached she saw Sai already waiting, reading a book. She stopped, blushing and feeling suddenly shy again as she looked at him. Taking a deep breath she started walking again, chanting to herself that she could do this.

"Good morning Sai." She greeted with a small smile.

Sai looked up over his book, a little surprised by Sakura's friendly greeting. She seemed to be doing that to him a lot recently. "Good morning, Sakura."

When Sai smiled at her in return she swore she felt her cheeks heat up. _Damn._ Now she was being ridiculous! Noticing her blush Sai felt his curiosity rise. What was that about? Remembering yesterday he smiled more.

"Sakura… yesterday when you tripped you—" Sai blinked as Sakura squawked, waving her hands about.

"I—no, that is… I mean—" She laughed nervously. _Oh God, how horrifying!_

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sai laughed, cutting her off. Her reaction was interesting.

"I-Is that so…?" She asked, still feeling stupid. Sai… didn't seem bothered, maybe he—

"Yes. I… find your clumsiness endearing." He supplied with his keaton grin, reciting something he had read from a book on how to deal with girls in different situations. It had said that when one is found in an embarrassing situation it is often wise to point out you like that about them to make them feel comfortable.

"Isn't that… sweet." She replied coldly before turning away. Stupid Sai! She wasn't clumsy! And why was he speaking to her like she was a child? _I find your clumsiness endearing_! Honestly! She wasn't five. She sighed. Why did she like him again?

--

"Yeah! Now that's what I call a mission!" Naruto said happily as he stretched his arms above his head as they left Rice Country. They had escorted an important leader and taken out a few bad guys. What made it even more special was that they got to lead the team, Kakashi letting them have the reigns to see how they'd do.

Sakura rolled her eyes, Sai smiled at Naruto's happiness, and Kakashi just ignored him as they walked.

"Well, I am getting hungry. Naruto, come with me to get fish. Sakura, Sai… please get a fire going. Kakashi said suddenly as he stopped walking, closing his book.

"Good idea!" Naruto agreed as he set off with the older man toward where they could hear a river.

Sai and Sakura got to work on gathering wood and getting a fire started. With that chore done Sakura sighed and sat next to it. After Sai's comment yesterday she had not talked to him the whole day. Watching him as he added more wood to the fire, she decided to try again.

Pulling some candy from her pouch she ate a piece before looking at Sai. "Sai… would you like some?"

Dark eyes met hers with curiosity. He wasn't sure what to think as once again Sakura was being nice to him. It was new. It made him feel happy… and yet… it made him feel even more on edge as well. "Yes."

She smiled, blushing a little as she held it out to him, letting him get what he wanted.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

As they ate their candy, waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to return she wondered if she was getting closer to finding out whether or not Sai liked her.

--

Four days had gone by and she wasn't sure what to do next. Ino has suggested flirting or making him a lunch. She wasn't sire if she was ready to flirt yet so she opted to make him lunch. Of course she had to make something for Naruto and Kakashi too. Just so it wasn't suspicious.

The next day during their break in training Sakura pulled out the large bento she had made. She happily offered it to Sai then to Naruto and Kakashi. All three looked at it hesitantly. Especially Naruto and Sai. They both had not very pleasant experiences from before.

"Don't… you want to eat?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of nothing, her smile fading.

"O-Of course! I was just… surprised. Sakura-chan is being generous." Naruto quickly recovered for them, Sai nodding next to him.

To appease her, Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks Sakura had brought with for them and found something that looked edible enough and picked it out.

"I-Itadakimasu." He said before popping it into his mouth. They all watched as Naruto tried to keep a neutral face. "D-Delicious."

"Sai, you next!" Sakura said happily as she turned to the pale boy. This is what she had made it for.

Sai wasn't sure what to do… he really didn't want to try after seeing Naruto's face. Pressured by her stare he gave in and grabbed another pair of chopsticks, taking a piece and putting it in his mouth. He chewed for a second before making a face. "It tastes like dog food."

Both Naruto and Kakashi moved away as Sakura released her embarrassed rage by dumping the rest of the bento over his head. Naruto had to admit… he was rather thankful for once that Sai could be quite blunt.

--

Sakura growled in annoyance as once again Ino was laughing herself stupid over the story she had told her. "Are you done?"

"I'm sorry…" Ino replied, gasping for breath. "I really didn't think you were bad at cooking."

Sakura blushed and looked away, not wanting to look at Ino anymore.

"Are you still mad at him?" Ino asked, getting a 'humph' as a reply. She smiled. The way she saw it Sai must like her some about in order to try to the food after a previous bad experience. She had heard about Sakura's disastrous soldier pills.

Sakura sighed, about to declare defeat until Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet and out of her room. "Ino?"

"Don't give up yet! You just need to do something different!" Ino declared as she pulled the girl along, Sakura becoming wary of as to what her plan was.

-Chapter 8 End-

--

A/N: Ah! So... this chapter started out with a small fight... Yeah. I was sad when Sakura was so cruel to Ino after all Ino had done for her and with her. I still love Sakura, but I couldn't help but feel for Ino too. So I gave her a chance to stand up to Sakura. :D And thus... that part of the story happened.

And then some attempts for Sakura to see if Sai likes her. Lol. Dog food. I really don't know if Sakura can cook... but since her pills didn't turn out too well, I decided her cooking skills couldn't be something behold really either. Why does Sai know what dog food tastes like? He's so cute and weird, I can see people pulling tricks on him, lol.

Aaaaah!! It's moving along! Sakura is trying and Sai will soon start reacting to it. :D It'll probably be another chapter or so before any moves are actually made... buwhaha! Wait for it, wait for it...


	10. Chapter 9

Review Response Corner: (From the last chapter only...)

Rose-Dragonfire: Why, thank you very much... :D I liked the parts with Ino and Sakura as well. I am happy you found the testing amusing! And no longer fear... you don't have to wait for more, for here is the next chapter!

BLACK-OP1: Yes! Go Ino! I think she should have put Sakura in her place when she did that... but I guess when you're kids you can't really see things in the end. Lol, Sakura and Sai do seem a bit like a married couple... does that mean it was meant to be? x3 Thank you very much for the kind review... its ones like yours that make me happy to work harder and write quicker to get more chapter updates out! And I know what you mean about other stories... sometimes I wish other authors would hurry too. But life is life and it comes first?

slimcoop: So like, it's out now. :D

Mrs Pierre Bouvier: Thanks! It's nice to hear... because sometimes I worry if maybe I am going too slow. I don't want to rush them falling in-like and all that because then the story would be over too soon... but I don't want to drag it out forever so people lose interest... ya know?

tcl7189: Lol, thanks! :D And wait no longer, for here is the next one!

Hiei's Cute Girl: Lol, well... Sai can cook. Sakura can learn. I think Sakura has the basics down in order to live... but... that doesn't mean she can actually make something of a meal. Lol, I am kind of like that... it's hard to explain? Sai can cook, I'm sure, so they'd live if ever married... and Sakura can always learn? LOL! Now that you mention it, I could see Kiba doing that too. :D Sai, birds, and a basket... interesting...

BlackBaccaraRose: Thanks. I'll try. :3

--

Chapter 9

Three days. It had been more than three days since her talk with Ino and now she sat in the library once again on a day off. Lately Kakashi had been doing more training than missions with their team. She wasn't really sure why, but in the end was thankful that she didn't have the distraction of missions to worry about. Ino had talked with her and planned with her what to try next. Now she just had to go through with it. She was so nervous.

She sighed, causing her bangs to flutter lightly with her breath until something caught her attention. Sai. He had just entered the library. He was rather predictable as Ino had said. She smiled. Was he trying to read every book in the place? Jerking slightly as she remembered the plan she had to put into action, she jumped to her feet while grabbing the book she had selected and moved to get started.

Walking around some shelves that momentarily hid Sai from view she came around to his left side. Pretending to just notice him she took a deep breath and plastered a smile to her face. "A-Ah! Sai! Hello."

Sai turned to look at her with momentary surprise before a small smile graced his lips and he returned her greeting. "Good afternoon."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sakura mentally shook herself and kicked herself into gear.

"How… are you?" She questioned softly like Ino had suggested. _Start out friendly!_

He watched her with interest before smiling again. How was he? Remembering what he read about daily conversations he replied with, "I am well."

"That's… good. Um, are you here doing more reading for pleasure?" She now asked, trying to get into a comfortable conversation, though it was kind of hard when she felt so nervous.

"Yes." He continued to smile as he looked at her. She was different. There was something off about her that caught his attention, though he wasn't sure what it was.

"M-Me too… hey, would you… like to share a table with me?" She asked, trying not to rush the words as they tumbled out, holding her breath as she waited for a reply.

She had surprised him again! He didn't understand… lately she had been rather open and friendly with him. Whenever she would get mad she seemed to get over it more quickly. Was she really trying to become better friends with him? As he looked at her he was slightly stunned to realize how happy he felt inside.

"Okay." He replied before reaching for the book he wanted and headed for an empty table. He didn't understand why but he felt an odd sensation when she followed him quietly, sitting next to him instead of across from him as they seated themselves at the table.

Sakura mentally cheered that her first task had been cleared as she opened the book she had selected, looking through it but not really taking anything in. After a few minutes of silent reading she decided to get the next part going. Turning her attention from her book she looked to see what Sai was looking through.

"What are you reading?" She asked lightly, not able to see the title.

"Children's tales." Sai said slowly as he frowned in concentration at the current story he was on. "It's rather interesting but doesn't make sense sometimes."

She stared at him before giggling lowly, genuinely amused, as she nudged his arm with her elbow. "You're so weird! Aren't you a little old for fairy tales?"

Noticing what she just did she blushed and quickly looked back to her own book to try to distract herself. Sai felt himself blush a little at the girl's sudden playful attitude. _W-What was that about?_

"Well… I have never heard them before so I thought I would take a look since I had some free time." He replied a little embarrassed at his admission. He had missed out on quite a few 'normal' things while in Root.

"Oh…" She felt bad. That was right. Root. Of course it would be new to him.

"I don't understand this one…" He suddenly spoke up as he frowned at the book.

"What?" She asked, curious, as she leaned closer to look at the book's pages.

Sai blinked as Sakura leaned closer, showing an interest in what he was doing. He felt his face heat up though he wasn't sure if he was actually blushing. "This story here… about how a kiss awakes a slumbering princess. How does that work?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his at this question. His confused face was so… _cute_. She held back a laugh. "It's just a story of pretend, Sai. It doesn't have to make logical sense."

Sai looked at her for a few seconds before looking back to the book. "Oh? …Do you like these stories Sakura?"

"Hmm." She blushed as she thought about the stories her mother had told her when she was a small child. "I did when I was a kid. I thought it would be fun to be a princess saved by her prince with a—"

She turned even redder as she confided to him her childish dreams. Sai smiled. Sakura actually was like the girls he read about sometimes after all. It surprised him that she wasn't more feminine in a sense, but in a way… he thought she was nice just as she was. Well, when she wasn't mad.

"Sai, do you do stories?" She asked as she remembered the one book he had drawn for his now dead brother. It was true there were no words but you didn't always need them to have a story, right?

"Stories?" He asked with interest, thinking about that. He wasn't sure what she might consider a 'story'.

"Well… like the one you did with your brother and you in it." She replied slowly, testing to see if this was a subject he wanted to talk about or not.

"Oh. You… liked that?" He asked somewhat hesitantly. What did she want?

"It was interesting—oh! I _am_ sorry I looked without your permission." She added quickly, bowing her head a little. She still felt a little guilty for that.

"It's fine…" He said lightly as he closed the book he had been looking at. He didn't know why he wanted to ask, but he did and before he could give it logical thought, he asked. "Would you like to come to my house?"

"W-What?" Sakura suddenly felt alarmed at his sudden invitation. To Sai's house? With Sai? _Alone?_

"I… just thought that maybe you would like to look at what I've done. I don't know what you consider as stories." He quickly explained, quite attentive to Sakura's alarm and worried he might make her mad again. He was enjoying her company… he didn't want it to end yet.

She thought about his reply, calming down. Of course, that made sense. It wasn't like she had to worry about Sai trying to do something perverted to her. For one he didn't seem the type, despite his insults about Naruto's manhood, and for another… if he even _tried_, she'd thoroughly kick his ass.

"Um… okay." She smiled at Sai, showing her calm. "I want to see where you live."

He smiled back as he got to his feet, leading the way as Sakura followed behind him out of the library then walked next to him as they made their way toward his house. He allowed himself to note and enjoy how comfortable it was to walk with her. They had walked together before but this time it was different… in a way he couldn't explain.

As they neared his small apartment he suddenly felt a sense of anxiety as he paused to unlock his door. What if she didn't like it? Would she never visit again? Would she discourage Naruto from visiting as well? Stepping into his place he held his breath as Sakura stepped in behind him, looking around and taking it all in before smiling.

"Wow. I'm impressed! It's so tidy, unlike Naruto's apartment." She commented as she took her sandals off before stepping further into the small sitting area.

It was modest but that seemed to suit Sai nicely. She wondered if it was he who had furnished it or if it came that way when he got it. She looked at the different art pieces that hung on the wall to the easel in the corner of the room near an open window.

Sai released his breath as he watched her looking his things over, stepping around the room lightly. He was relieved. He thought about her comment. He had heard Naruto lived alone as well. _Ah!_ Remembering what he had read on hospitality, he quickly set to putting it to practice.

"Sakura, would you like something to drink?" He asked as he quickly thought of what he could offer her. "Or maybe a snack?"

"Eh?" Looking from a painting she had been viewing with interest she thought about Sai's offer. Suddenly curious as to what he might make she nodded. "Sure."

He blushed lightly and nodded. "Okay."

Leaving her to look around he went to his kitchen in the next room to prepare something. Sakura turned back to the painting, looking a little longer before moving on to the next one. As she looked around she saw some books on the low table near the fluffy looking couch. Walking over she looked at the titles. There was some guide books on how to socialize which made her smile and shake her head. In the center was the book Sai had made with his brother and him.

That's right. She was here to look for other possible stories he might have done. Spotting a low bookshelf, she walked over to it to see if any of the books in it were self-made. A few caught her interest but none seemed to be made by the boy himself. Two shelves down she spotted spiral-spine books. Pulling one out to see what it was, it was revealed to be a sketch book. Hesitating for a second she opened it slowly and looked through some of the contents until Sai returned, making her jump. She dropped the book with a guilty look, unsure if Sai would be mad or not.

Sai watched her for a minute before setting the tray he had carried into the room with him down and walked over to her. She tensed nervously as he stopped before her with a blank expression, reaching down to retrieve what she had dropped. Taking her arm he led her to the couch and had her sit before sitting next to her. She blinked when he held the sketch book out to her.

She breathed a soft sigh of relief as she took it, watching him as he turned to the tray, setting a small plate of apple pieces cut into bunnies before her along with a small dish of what looked like caramel and a cup of tea.

"Sai! They're so cute!" She beamed as she picked one up, inspecting it. She hadn't expected him to make something like this.

He smiled as he watched her. "Did you find any stories?"

She gave him a curious look before shaking her head as she dipped an apple bunny into the caramel dish before taking a bite. "Mm! This is good."

As he watched her happily eat it he was stunned at how soft her features suddenly looked. Her face was relaxed and she seemed to have a smile that came from within. Was this who the kunoichi really was? Had anyone else ever seen her like this? And… why didn't he want to look away?

He liked the way the sunlight from outside highlighted and cast shadows over her skin magically and how it made her hair shimmer a little. He wanted her… "Sakura, can I sketch you?"

She turned to look at him with surprise at his sudden odd question, which then turned into somewhat violent reaction as he touched her hair.

"_What_?" She questioned nervously as she jumped to her feet.

Sai frowned. He had unintentionally ruined it. Scenting danger he thought hard on what to say next. Things could easily get worse and he really didn't want to get attacked by the girl today.

"I was just asking… if I could… do you." He said slowly, trying to relate that he wanted to capture the softness she had shown on paper.

Unfortunately… that wasn't how Sakura understood it. She turned a deep shade of red from anger and embarrassment at those words. Do… _do_ her? What the hell?! Sai wasn't suppose to be a pervert! What happened?!

"N-No! PERVERT!" She squealed as she tossed his sketch book at him, smacking him hard in the face before she turned and fled.

"S-Sakura…!" He called out in confusion as he watched her leave. _Pervert_? Feeling something warm hit his hand; he looked down and saw blood. _Ah!_ Quickly bringing his hand up, he worked on stemming the flow from his nose.

What happened? What did he do? Things had been fine… and now he was a… pervert? But… hadn't unacceptably behaved in a sexually deviant way toward her in any way. Maybe she thought weird things again when he asked to draw her. He sighed.

And what had _that_ been about? He had never really thought about drawing her before… why would one moment bring that out so much in him? Checking that the bleeding had stopped, he washed his hands before going to his bookshelf and selecting a book on human interactions and relations. He flipped through the pages until his eyes fell on a heading that instinctively caught his attention and he paused to read it. '_Attraction_'.

As he read the paragraphs and definition he felt his eyebrows furrow. It hadn't made total sense before but now… things popped out more than before. He slammed the book shut, setting it to the side before he got up and started walking. Putting on his shoes he left home, locking up behind him and continued walking. He kept going, letting his feet lead until it led him to…

"Ah! Sai!"

"I'll leave you here, Naruto. Lets eat ramen together again soon."

"Ahaha! Definitely! As long as you're paying, Iruka-sensei!" The teen laughed as waved farewell to his teacher who gave him a 'you're so spoiled' kind of look.

Sai watched the two interact, almost like parent and child, until Naruto turned to look at him with curiosity filled blue eyes instead of the usual contempt or distrust. He stared back before turning and starting to walk again. He was happy when Naruto followed him. They walked until they found a quiet, secluded roof top, both taking a seat on opposite sides of a bench placed there. Silence rang loud in their ears until Sai broke it.

"Naruto, what is attraction?" He asked lightly, staring at his hands.

"W-What?" The blonde stuttered, blushing a bit. He had had the feeling Sai wanted to talk, which is why he followed him but _this_ was unexpected. Sai? Asking _him_? About attraction?!

"Attraction. What is it?" He repeated, now staring so intently at Naruto the boy blushed more and looked away.

"Uh… well, I guess… it's something you feel… when you like someone?" He answered awkwardly as he scratched his cheek nervously.

"Like someone?" Sai questioned, wondering why Naruto was suddenly so fidgety.

"Y-Yeah… uh, like you think about them a lot and seeing them makes you happy…" Naruto tried to elaborate with unease. Why the hell did he get himself into this?!

Sai frowned. He never really gave Sakura any thought unless it was necessary and whenever he saw her… his first 'feeling' was something akin to apprehension. So… he didn't have an 'attraction' to her then? "Is that all?"

"I guess… why—eek! You're not attracted _me_ are you?!" Naruto questioned hesitantly as he remembered the time the odd boy tried to kiss him when he thought he was _scared_.

"Huh?" Sai raised his eyebrows in curiosity at that. An attraction to Naruto? "No."

Naruto exhaled happily in relief at that. Good! Now that was one less thing he had to worry about. "…So why did you ask?"

Sai watched him for a moment, debating. Should he confide in the other boy? He read it's what friends do… but did Naruto consider him a friend? Either way… maybe he could help him figure it out. "Sakura."

"Sakura? What about Saku—" Naruto's eyes bulged comically as realization hit him. "You like Sakura-chan?!"

"Ah, no…" Sai replied, watching with interest as he noticed the boy tense.

"T-Then what about her?" Naruto asked, trying to feel relieved. That had been close.

"I don't know. Lately she had been different… she's talked a lot more to me and been nice. And today she came to my house… as she sat there; she was so soft and interesting. I couldn't look away. I asked to sketch her and she called me a pervert before leaving." He explained as he thought about it with a puzzled frown.

Naruto just stared. Sakura… went to his house? Today? _Alone_? And the way Sai just spoke about her… jealousy bit him. "So you _do_ like Sakura-chan?"

"Like Sakura?" Sai asked, confused. Didn't he just say… he didn't?

"You liked the way she looked…? Is that all? You didn't touch her, did you? You didn't…" _Kiss her again?_ Naruto frowned. When did this happen? When did Sai begin to notice his Sakura? If he touched her… he'd kick his ass.

Sai frowned again. Was Naruto angry with him? _You didn't touch her, did you?_ Well… he had, but the way Naruto said it it sounded dirty. He hadn't done any—he touched her hair. He didn't know why, but he did. And he felt a thrill at doing so. And the odd feelings… when they walked together, when she sat next to him…

"There is something… different about her… I feel it. And I… feel new things with her." He tried to explain the foreignness he didn't understand.

Naruto felt rage and depression hit him at the same time. Sai liked Sakura… but clueless as the boy was, he didn't seen to understand that. Good. And he wouldn't encourage it either.

"That is… it's just because you're becoming friends." He lied, clenching his fists. "That's all. It happens."

Sai wondered at that reasonable explanation. _Yes, that's probably it._ "I see, thank you."

"Sai, don't ever touch Sakura." Naruto said lowly as he got to his feet.

He stared at the blonde with curiosity. _Never touch Sakura?_ But… "But I have to on miss—"

"You know what I mean." The other replied before leaving, not bothering to take into consideration Sai really didn't.

Frowning Sai watched his teammate go. He… had made Naruto mad? Why? How? He sighed. First Sakura now Naruto… what did he do wrong this time?

-Chapter 9 End-

--

A/N: Uwaaaaah!! xX I finished it! It felt like FOREVER writing it down. Ah! I must confess something... this was suppose to have even MORE to it-- but I cut it short. Eheheh. Yeah. It was suppose to continue with Sakura and her thoughts about it all... but I'll leave that for the next chapter. AH! There are only like... 5 or 6 left in this story. Maybe 7! So it's almost over. Awww.

Yeah. What was Sakura attempting to read? I don't know. Some random book. :D And about Sai's line "He wanted her..." -- he wanted her to be a subject for him. Nothing like... he _wanted_ her... lol.

And yeah. Sai like... subconsciously went to Naruto. I guess he was having troubles trying to understand the book's meaning... and Naruto's version was different... which made it more confusing? Ehehe... I like it. Oh! For those who might, don't be mad at Naruto! D: It just how people sometimes are? He changes his attitude soon enough... but poor, confused Sai! Well... if I have this planned out right... it should be the next chapter where things actually HAPPEN. Yay?

But who knows when that update will be...? Kukukuku... I'm leaving this story for a bit so I can get some updates out on my other works but before that... I have my cousin's wedding this Friday. I'll try to make it soon though! Again, wait for it... wait for it!


	11. Chapter 10

Review Response Corner:

-Gaaraslover30240: Thank you for the compliment! :D You'll see in another chapter or so how the relationship between Naruto and Sai goes...

-Okinawa Angel: Yeah, poor Sai! But he's trying! And he IS learning, so that's a good thing! :3

-Hiei's Cute Girl: Yes, Naruto was rather rude... but when it comes to love, he is still just a kid after all. And while some of it may have stemmed from jealousy... I think he would be the kind to mean it in a protective manner too? Lol! Sorry! About Sakura and her overreaction... hopefully I explain all of that to a satisfying degree in this chapter! I really don't want her to be portrayed as immature or dumb... and I think some selective hearing DID come into play there! x3

-Mrs Pierre Bouvier: Lol! Haircut! I do things like that too... and then you're all "WTF?" :D Yes, poor Sai needs a hug! But things get better for him soon.

-BlackBaccaraRose: Thank you! :3 I shall try!

-ArjunaAnja: Lol, yeah... but don't feel too bad for Sai! Things get better for him! And Naruto... can't really be blamed. He did what I think most people might do... and Sakura, well... the stress is getting to her. She calms down though and then all is well.

-Rose-Dragonfire: Ahaha! Sai is cute no matter what... because... gah! I don't know why! He just is! I love Kishimoto for making his character! :D

-123PIKACHU: Awww, don't feel too bad for Sai! After this chapter things go good for him. And Sakura. And he's still friends with a certain mean blonde! x3

--

Chapter 10

Sakura knocked loudly, waiting for a reply. After a few minutes of nothing she concluded that he must be out eating dinner somewhere… since it was becoming dusk. Sighing softly she began to debate with herself as to whether or not she should wait for him to return. After a few good points and even better rebuttals, she took a seat on the hard cement floor next to the door. She would wait. Naruto would have to come back soon.

Bringing her knees up, she folded her arms over them and rested like that, trying to keep her body heat close as she thought back on what led her to be waiting here in the first place: Sai. And her overreaction. She flushed in shame as she moved her arms to hug her knees. She had let her frazzled nerves get the better of her. She had been fine when Sai offered her a snack and sat next to her as they ate… but for some reason when he asked to… to sketch her, she went on guard. So many things raced in her soon-becoming over stressed mind and then he said he wanted to 'do' her… she sighed. She had reacted before her mind could fully process… Sai must think she was crazy!

After she had ran from him she had let herself seek shelter at a nearby park. After calming down a bit, she took a walk as she brooded over her latest disastrous encounter. She felt stupid. Ino had tried to help her… but the minute Sai showed a response to her… her fear and insecurities gripped her against her will. How could she ever like Sai normally… when she was always waiting for it to blow up in her face? How could she give him the benefit of the doubt while being so scared of being rejected or hurt?

Those musings had brought her here. To Naruto's door. Ino would just tell her not to give up… Naruto could talk some sense into her. She felt… that was what she wanted. She was a little mortified at the thought of telling him something like this, but she comforted herself with the fact that at least Naruto would be honest with his opinion. She was sure he could logically point out all of the reasons why she _shouldn't_ like Sai. So now… she just had to wait for him to return. Hopefully after tonight she would have one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it! And there was a part of him that didn't want to. The artist had seemed so unaware and oblivious… probably due to the specialized training of suppressing emotions and feelings he had received in Root. But he knew. Sai… liked Sakura! He really couldn't believe it! Sai was always so rude to her and impolite in other obvious ways… where did his new found attraction come from—oh Buddha. He has asked _him_ about that kind of thing too! Naruto sighed. Today was an odd day. At least Sai now thought his feelings were a response to being _friends_ with the cherry blossom.

He felt a little guilty… but… all was fair in love and war, right? …Sai liked Sakura… ugh! He had to stop thinking about—

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto stopped, breath hitching as he noted said girl sitting by his apartment. At the call of her name, her jewel green eyes met his curious blue.

"O-Oh! Naruto! You're… back—welcome h-home!" Sakura rushed as she got to her feet, back a little stiff and rear end aching at having been on the floor for thirty-five minutes.

Blushing at her greeting, he walked over to her before putting words to his curiosity. "S-Sakura-chan, why are you here?"

"I—" She blushed darkly before shaking her head lightly. "Naruto, can… we talk?"

Eyebrows rising in surprise, he wondered what she could want to talk about. They hadn't had any missions to complain about and their training was going just fine. Maybe—he frowned as he thought of Sai. Had he actually done something to her?!

"Um… sure, no problem." He offered her a small smile, taking a step toward his door before halting. _Crap! It's a mess in there! I can't let Sakura-chan see that!_ "Hey, would you like to get some ice cream?"

Sakura frowned before looking off to the side, feeling it would be more comfortable not to look at him. "Oh, well… I kind of wanted to… talk in… private."

His interest rose as she grew quieter with every word. In… _private_? This must be something serious—and she wanted to talk to _him_? He felt instantly flattered. "Uh… g-give me a second to clean up quick!"

He blushed lightly as he hurried inside, leaving Sakura to wait as he threw his mess in a closet or under random furniture in a hurried clean up. Five minutes later he welcomed her inside, panting a little and shrugging out of his orange and black coat.

Taking her shoes off at the door, she stepped inside and took a look around before smiling gently. Naruto was a weird one. He showed her to the lone table chair before taking a seat on his sloppily made bed and looking at her expectantly. Sakura looked everywhere but at him as she stalled for time to beat back her embarrassment. After a few minutes of silence Naruto started to feel uncomfortable. Wasn't she going to say anything?

"Sa-Sakura-chan… you wanted to talk?" He questioned slowly, not wanting her to think he was trying to demand her to get to the topic.

"Yes." She replied, looking at him finally, though leaving it at that.

Naruto leaned back on his hands as he watched the girl begin to fidget with her skirt. The minutes ticked by in silence until he decided to try again. "Um… well?"

Sakura opened her mouth but before anything could come out she quickly closed it and stood up, starting to pace around the small one-room. She paused and looked at certain things while Naruto watched with interest. Why was she hesitating?

Passing by Naruto's table she paused and frowned. "Naruto, your milk spoiled last week—please tell me you didn't drink this."

Naruto blushed suddenly as Sakura turned a concerned frown toward him. "Really? I didn't know it was…"

"It's not good for you. Pay more attention to the dates." She scolded him in a motherly fashion, feeling a little bad. It wasn't all his fault… an adult should be responsible for him! But…

"Sakura-chan… did you come here to talk about my spoiled milk?" Naruto asked lowly, not wanting Sakura to make a fuss over him.

She didn't reply as she threw the now empty milk away for him. He watched her for a few more minutes before deciding to bring up something that was bothering him.

"Sakura… I talked with Sai today and he told me something interesting." Naruto said slowly, watching the kunoichi tense as she washed her hands.

"Really?" Was all she said.

Naruto frowned. She seemed bothered. His protective instinct rose and he got to his feet. "Sai said he didn't, but… Sakura-chan, did he do something to you?!"

Sakura turned to look at him with surprise. What was he talking about? "Naruto?"

"He did, didn't he? That bastard! How could he—" He growled, displeased and disappointed too.

"Naruto, I don't know what you're talking about… but Sai didn't do… _anything_." She quickly corrected. She really didn't need him starting a fight with the other. Life was hard enough at the moment without added complications.

"But, you—" He blinked. Sakura suddenly looked tense and ashamed.

"Naruto… I… need your help." She said lightly, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see the face he would make when she told him she…

"Help? With what?" He started to worry. This wasn't like Sakura at all… and it was scary.

"Make me see sense! Help me… stop this foolishness before it goes too far and someone gets hurt!" She rushed, willing her tongue not to trip over any of the words in her haste.

"See sense? Foolishness? What are you talking about?" He frowned. Had she finally lost her senses?

"Sai." She stated simply.

What? Sai? What about him—ah! Was he harassing her behind the scenes or something? "Er, what about hi—"

"I… likehim." She mumbled quickly, hanging her head in shame and throwing her pride to the dogs.

"Ah… what?" Naruto frowned. First she said nothing and now she was mumbling.

Against her will and before she could stop it, her eyes watered, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I… like… Sai."

Naruto just stared at her as he slowly sank back onto his bed. _W-What…?_ This was… a joke, right? Right?! Sakura… liked… Sai?! _Why_?! "W….why? Why?! He's not Sasuke, you know! He—"

"I KNOW!" She yelled over him, stung at his words. She… couldn't blame him, but… "I… know."

Naruto sighed as he looked at his feet. If he thought this day couldn't get any odder, he was now proven wrong. He had no idea how Sai came to like Sakura… and was boggled out of his mind that Sakura returned those feelings. Once again… she slipped through his fingers. But why? Was it because he was holding too tightly… or… not tight enough?

"And why… do you need my help?" He questioned evenly, happy his voice didn't reflect his broken thoughts.

"Talk… talk sense into me! I shouldn't like Sai—for so many reasons! I know that! You do too! Please! …Please." She gave him a pleading look that reminded him of the time she begged him to bring Sasuke back for her.

He… was now lost. Sakura… liked Sai… but she was trying to ignore it? What for? If Sai liked her too, shouldn't she be happy? It wasn't like… "Why?"

Sakura stared at him, face pale and wet before she shrunk into herself, looking at her hands. "I… don't want to be hurt. Sai is wrong for me… what if he doesn't like me? I can't stand it. I'm being stupid. Right?"

Naruto felt his heart sink and had to fight the urge to cry. She was serious. She didn't see that Sai liked her too? Well… he could see how that might be hard. He wouldn't have known either if Sai hadn't talk with him. A part of him wanted to do as she requested. He would happily berate Sai and keep Sakura all to himself… yet, when he made to open his mouth he couldn't help thinking of Sai looking hurt. He had trusted him… had innocently question something he probably would have otherwise kept to himself. And Sakura. She was desperately asking for help. Why not go to Ino? Was this just his queue that he would never be with Sakura…?

"You… really like Sai?" He questioned, looking at her.

When she looked at him, looked into his eyes… she felt she couldn't lie. Not to him. "Yes."

Naruto closed his eyes with a pained expression before opening watery eyes to look at her. "Sakura-chan… why… not me?"

Lip curling into a frown, Sakura blinked as she watched the boy. "Why not you what?"

"Why don't you like me?" He asked honestly. It was probably the only chance he'd get to get an honest answer out of her while she was in a vulnerable state.

"Eh? Of course I like you, Na—" She gulped as he said the words she now dreaded.

"That's not what I mean." He replied with a frown, not wanting to play games.

"Naruto…" She whimpered as she thought about her answer. Why didn't she? He was cute… dependable… and cared a lot about her… "I'm sorry. I just… don't see you that way."

Naruto gave her a defeated look before looking down at his lap. That really didn't explain anything… but he could tell she was sincere in her apology, though that didn't stop the pain.

She felt her heart ache at his hurt look. Watching him she realized what it might be and walked over, sitting next to him. She surprised herself and Naruto when she reached out and pulled his head onto her lap.

"Naruto… when we were younger… I always thought you were annoying and that you loved to see me miserable." She said softly as she started running soothing fingers through blonde locks. Naruto relaxed easily into her embrace, a surprised look still shining in his eyes. "But I was wrong… I discovered that when you gave me the 'promise of a lifetime' that you'd bring Sasuke-kun back… and you said that you… like people like me."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he felt something wet hit his cheek. Moving his eyes to her face, he saw Sakura was crying. He closed his eyes as he let the tear roll down his cheek as if it was his own, basking in this most intimate moment with his Sakura-chan.

"I'm sorry… so sorry! Sometimes when I look back on it I realize it was too selfish to put than on your shoulders to carry alone. If I was stronger…" Her voice caught as a few more tears hit Naruto's cheek. "But I'm thankful… even though you liked me… you unselfishly made that promise. I knew… I could depend on you… and I admired you—well, when you're not being dumb or rash."

Naruto opened his eyes to look at her with a slight frown. _Thanks for the compliment laced with insult._ He frowned more when she giggled at him, but relaxed again when cool fingers brushed against his forehead.

"When… you told me… about the demon in your body, I was sad. Everything you've been through… no one understands and I was one of those people that hurt you—I'm sorry—" She closed her eyes to try to stop the tears but it was a futile attempt.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto sighed, not having the heart to add 'it doesn't matter anymore'. She wouldn't believe him.

"I w-want to protect you… like you always did for me. I'll get stronger. I won't let Akatsuki get you… I couldn't stop Sasuke-kun from being taken away, but… I _won't_ let them take you away from me too." She said firmly as she opened her eyes.

Naruto stared at the watery jewels now burning with determination as she stared at him intently. It made him smile. She made him sound… precious to her.

"Naruto… you… are like family to me. Since we became a team, we became family. You're like… a brother." She held back a laugh as she watched his face contort with displeasure. "Yeah, you're annoying sometimes… and we don't always agree… and you need constant looking after… but… it's fun and even though it sometimes feels like I just can't stand your immature antics, I…"

Naruto felt his eyes widen, cheeks turning a pretty crimson as he watched her lips form the words he'd always wanted to hear from her. A part of him was simply overjoyed at this, feeling if he dropped dead now… he would be happy, yet… another part was a bit sad, knowing she did not mean them the way he would like.

"Sa… ku… ra…" He watched as she finally lost her nerve as she blushed and looked away.

He closed his eyes again to give her some privacy to herself as well as to engrain into his memory forever this moment. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes, feeling his heart ache a little as he came to the realization that while he was about to let something incredibly precious go, he gained something just as precious in return. It was now clear… Sakura would never romantically care for him, not if she saw him as a brother… she liked Sai… and Sai liked her. It wasn't fair to keep them away from each other.

Stilling her hand in his hair, he sat up and looked at her before smiling lightly. "Sakura… thank you. …About Sai…"

He watched her tense a little, seeming to have forgotten the matter as to why she was there during her little heartfelt confession. "I—"

"I… think you should… go for him, if you really like him." He said lightly as he watched her eyes widen in surprise before filling with anxiety.

"You… but—" She was confused. Wasn't he supposed to discourage her?!

"Sakura… if you really like him, why not? I think Fuzzy-brows might be disappointed, though…" Naruto said thoughtfully before looking to the window. "Besides… he seems to like you too."

"Naruto, you're—what?" Sakura froze as she stared at him in disbelief.

Naruto looked at her and blinked. "What?"

"W-What… did you say?" She winced as her stupid voice just _had_ to tremble.

He frowned. What was with this sudden change? "I said Fuzzy-brows—"

"No! No… about Sai." She clarified, heart racing against her throat.

"Oh…" He laughed a little before looking up at the ceiling. "W-Well… earlier he came to me and we talked. He wanted to know about 'attraction'."

A light gasp escaped her lips as she stared at him, waiting for him to continue as she noticed him blushing.

Coughing nervously he continued, not daring to believe he was talking about this. With her. "Y-Yeah… he wanted to know what it was… said you made him ask. He felt… new things with you."

She blushed brightly as she looked away from him. Sai had talked to Naruto? He thought he might be attracted to her? Sai… _liked_ her?!

"S-Sakura?" He said nervously as he got to his feet and started to back away.

She gave him a questioning look as she turned her attention back to him; pleasure streaming through her at the news Sai liked her.

"Uh, well… w-when he asked… I kind… of discouraged that it was because he… liked you. And I told him not to… touch you." He confessed slowly, continuing to back away as he felt her mood change before it showed on her face.

"_What_?" She growled as she watched him inch further away from her. Did he ruin her chances?!

"Ah! B-But… I thought he did something to you! So, I—" He froze as she merely sighed and looked away. "Sakura…?"

_I'm not an idiot, Naruto._ She knew he did it out of jealousy. And… she couldn't blame him. Not when she, herself, was so much worse. "Its okay, Naruto."

He noticed her calm down and he relaxed. Now… he felt bad. They sat in silence for a few minutes before…

"Naruto, thank you… for telling me." She said with a light smile. He stared before smiling back.

"Yeah, well… you know… maybe you two would be good together. Sai's an emotional idiot and you have too much emotion." He replied happily.

"Naruto." Sakura growled, bemused.

"Ah! No! T-That's not what I mean…" He laughed nervously as he waved his hands in front of him defensively. "Just that… you could help Sai… and put him in his place when he… messes up! I think… you could be good for him."

She looked at him thoughtfully before blushing. "I see."

"Yeah…" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I should… go and talk to him." She said suddenly, getting to her feet and walking to the door.

Naruto walked with her before a crazy idea hit him. If he was going to let her go, he at least though he should ask for one thing in return. "Sakura… can I ask a favor?"

She looked at him as he opened the door for her, stepping out to where her shoes were. "What?"

"Um… c-could… I kiss you?" He turned bright red, looking down at his feet.

Sakura arched an eyebrow in surprise before annoyance flooded her, then mischief. Smiling cutely, she leaned forward, lowering her eyelids seductively. "Close your eyes, Naruto."

"A-Ah! Really?!" He blushed more, quickly closing his eyes. He felt her cool fingertips touch his temple before stroking his cheek lightly, tracing the scars on them before they pulled away. He then felt a harsh flick against his forehead. He stumbled back, opening his eyes as a hand shot up to rub furiously at the pain. She tricked him! "Ow!"

"Heh, that's what you get for trying to take advantage of my vulnerability!" Sakura laughed with a hard look as she slipped her sandals on.

Naruto pouted as he continued to rub his forehead. He had actually thought she would… he sighed.

Sakura smiled gently as she watched him. _Well, maybe… just this once._ Grinning she grabbed his ears in a reprimanding manner. When he winced in pain, she pulled him close and gave him a peck at the corner of his mouth softly. "Later, Naruto."

His eyes widened in shock at her kiss and he watched her dumbly as she took off. He brought his hand up to where her lips had met his skin and touched it lightly. He smiled. "Later, Sakura…"

Yes. Sakura. _Chan_ was gone now, just like the hope of being with her. He wasn't going to grieve… because he now knew Sakura was still his in his own way. It hurt, of course, but he would get over it. He now had something better, right? He was like a brother. He was family. Hadn't he always heard that love came and went, but family was forever? His smile grew as he thought about her words again.

"_Yeah, you're annoying sometimes… and we don't always agree… and you need constant looking after… but… it's fun and even though it sometimes feels like I just can't stand your immature antics, I…"_

_I love you._

-Chapter 10 End-

--

A/N: THERE! *dead* Those who wanted to see longer chapters... behold! I give you... a longer chapter! :D Uwah! Naruto and Sakura fluff? Maybe just a little. I like it. So... Naruto and Sakura had a little heart to heart. It made me a little nervous to write it, but now that I see it... I am happy. It changes their relationship a little, but makes it better too. And soon Naruto will realize he's meant for someone else. :D (One day I shall share who that person is, though some might be able to guess... )

OMG! Next Chapter! Sai and Sakura start to get closer... uwah! Wait for it, wait for it.... almost there!

**EDIT: (10/30/08) HEY!!~ SO I JUST ADDED A "COMING SOON" SECTION TO MY PROFILE!!~ :D PLEASE TAKE A LOOK IF IT'S SOMETHING YOU'RE INTERESTED IN! OR ARE CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT MIGHT BE COMING NEXT! (There is even a small teaser for this story there for people who are reading this! -hearts-)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a few minutes after she left Naruto's house and wandered a bit aimlessly that she realized the reason was because she wasn't sure… where Sai was at the moment. There was a good chance he was at home, but what if he wasn't? Besides the library, she didn't know where he liked to go. She sighed as the wind blew her hair into her face. Figuring she would try his home anyway she set to remembering how to get there, high on her feelings tinged with a little anxiety at seeing him again so soon after her embarrassing outburst.

When she saw his building come into view she slowed her pace and willed her suddenly racing heart to calm down before it had an attack and killed her. She managed to calm herself down pretty well… until she stood before the small complex.

First she had a siege of emotions like nervousness and shyness which led to nonsensical fussing over how her hair looked and did her clothes have wrinkles. She tried to snap herself out of overstressing herself again, but… but—!

"Sakura?"

Her body tensed so tightly that it hurt as the call of her name startled her. She looked up to see Sai watching her with curiosity as he stood a few feet away. She put a hand to her chest to remind herself to breathe before running self-conscious fingers through her hair.

"Sai…"

"I saw you through the window." He offered as an explanation for his being there. "Did you need something?"

He was now asking for hers.

"I…" She was a little unnerved when he didn't smile like he usually did. Instead he seemed to have a contemplative frown. When she opened her lips again, words tumbled out in a mumble.

Sai gave her a quizzical look. "Sorry?"

"I… Sai, could we… take a walk and talk?" She whispered nearly inaudibly, twisting her hands in front of her.

Her fidgeting caught his attention and his curiosity grew. She seemed to want to walk and talk a lot lately. Heaving a small sigh, he nodded and smiled. "Sure."

His smile! She found herself relaxing at the now welcome sight. They set off after Sai locked up his home, Sakura letting her feet lead and Sai quietly following. They were brought to a nearby park that had recently been used by the village's youth until parents had called them home for the night. Sakura led the way to an empty swing and sat on it, Sai standing off to the side as they each stared at their feet.

Sakura thought on where to begin. She didn't want things to move too quickly so something ended in a misunderstanding, but she… didn't want to beat around the bush either. She didn't think she could confess if she took too long to do it. Drawing a deep breath she held it for a few seconds before releasing as she used her legs to push herself back and she started swinging, pumping her legs occasionally to keep her going.

"Sai… about earlier… I'm sorry. I… overreacted—you're… not a pervert, I guess." She started with, not looking at him.

Sai watched her before blinking at her words. Ah, so she wanted to talk about that? And she apologized? A smile tugged at his lips. He had a feeling of relief at those words.

She glanced at him and saw his smile. Good… he seemed to accept her apology. "I… talked with Naruto after that… he said some interesting things."

Sai tensed as his smile slipped while he watched the kunoichi swing back and forth calmly. She talked to Naruto? Did he… tell her what he had said? Was _this_ why she wanted to talk to him? He grew apprehensive. He was being led into foreign waters… and Sakura could easily drown him since he was sure how to stay afloat.

"Oh…?" He managed to say lightly, trying to keep his expression and body language neutral.

"Mmn. Of course, I'm sure he found my confessions… interesting as well." She laughed lightly then sighed. "I think our friendship matured today."

Sai continued to watch her quietly, wondering why she was telling him this. And confessions? Was he to find out what she had confided to the other?

Sakura paused in her swinging, trying hard to get her courage up and squash and lingering fears. It would be okay. With Sai… it would be okay! Releasing a deep breath she took up her motion again, swinging slowly.

"Na… Naruto also told me… something interesting about you." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Sai stared, wondering what to do or say. He knew, _knew_, Naruto had told her what he had said, well… more questioned. There was a part of him that felt a little… disappointed in the blonde. He… had asked in the pretense of confidentiality and he, in turn, told Sakura? She wasn't going to yell at him, was she?

"Do… you want to know what he said?" She questioned lightly, keeping her eyes trained on her feet as everything else was attuned to Sai.

He frowned before attempting a smile. "I'm sure I already know what he said."

Sakura paused once again. She hadn't expected that for an answer. She started swinging again. "Well, do… you want to know what I thought of that?"

A part of him wanted to say 'no' in an attempt to spare him from whatever she was to pitch at him but then wondered if that would be a good idea. Sakura was so odd, she'd probably get all offended and then be madder at him.

"Of course." He replied, keaton grin strained across his features as he hoped for the best.

Sakura stopped moving her legs, just swinging back and forth from momentum as her lips moved wordlessly. _Say it. Say it!_ her mind encouraged. _Come on! _

"Sai… I—" She felt her face go red. _Stupid body! Stop making this harder!_ "Sai, I like you."

He merely blinked at her confession, politely waiting to hear if she had anything to add before smiling and releasing a short laugh. "Is that all? I already know that, Sakura, since you've said it once before."

It was Sakura's turn to blink as she looked at him. _Huh?_ When did she—

"_You're annoying… and a pain sometimes, just like Naruto… but… I like you."_

Ah! Oh yeah… by the fire… but—but this was—

"T-This is different!" She blurted before looking away. "This _like_… is different."

Sai wondered at that, trying to understand what she meant when Naruto's voice popped into his head.

"_You like Sakura-chan?!"_

Like? As in… attracted to—was Sakura trying to tell him she—

"I… Sai, I have an… I like you in a way that I have an attraction to… " She trailed off, deeply embarrassed that she had to explain it. Sometimes it would be much better if he could have just been a normal boy! "Naruto said you like me! And I—I like you t—"

She gasped as Sai suddenly appeared before her, jerking her swing to a halt, her knees coming to rest between his thighs while his hands rested over hers on the chain link.

"Sakura… you're mistaken. I am not attracted to you…" He said lightly as he gave her a thoughtful frown. Somewhere she must have misunderstood Naruto. "Surely Naruto told you that?"

Sakura stared at his wall of body, trying to keep calm as she processed his words. He _wasn't_—no, that wasn't right! Naruto had said… "Naruto said… you feel new things—"

"I do. But Naruto said that wasn't attraction, it's because we're becoming friends. It makes sense." He replied with a small smile.

Sakura thought about that. Naruto had admitted he had discouraged it was because Sai liked her… "Naruto lied to you."

The look Sai gave her made her want to punch Naruto to the moon but then remembered his reason.

Sai couldn't… believe it. "What?"

"Naruto… lied to you." She repeated lowly, looking down to her lap as she managed to pull her hands from his and slid them down the swing a little. "Please… don't be mad at him. He thought… he was protecting me."

He thought on that as he chewed his bottom lip lightly. Naruto had lied? To protect Sakura from his attraction? Why?

"_Sai, don't ever touch Sakura."_

Of course. He was attracted to her too. Ah! It hit him making him blink in surprise. He _was_ attracted to Sakura! His instinct that had slowly been surfacing in this area… told him so! When did these feelings come around? And she… she was attracted to him? That thought filled him with unexplainable warmth. It made his pulse quicken a little and his blood rush, turning his cheeks pink. He wasn't quite sure how but he knew his relationship with Sakura had just changed in a big way.

"Sakura… it's okay that I feel an attraction to you?" He asked lightly, trying to be sure. He didn't want her getting mad over something misunderstood.

"Eh?" Sakura looked up at him. His expression was so cute and his question so innocent she nearly blushed as she laughed lightly. "I—uh, yeah. Of course… since I l-like you too."

Sai smiled again, trying to get use to this. It was so new yet felt so… familiar. "Um… well, what do we do now?"

He had to ask. He wasn't quite sure. He had read a little about it and some of the things that could follow an attraction… but none of them seemed to fit right with Sakura. Physical intimacy, marriage… no. He couldn't picture doing those things with her. So what, then? Where did they go?

"Oh! W-Well…" Sakura's mind pictured all the things involved in a relationship: dating, kissing, and being close… she blushed. No. Not yet. "Is… it okay if we go slow?"

"Go slow?" Sai questioned before realizing his instinct understood and that put him at ease a little, yet… he wasn't quite on page with it himself.

"Yeah… like improve our friendship. Get to know each other more… do the other stuff later." She tried to explain while hiding her embarrassment.

"Ah." He thought that made sense, even if he didn't fully understand one hundred percent. "Other stuff?"

He watched her with curiosity as her face went even more red. She looked so… cute. It made him want to…

"Y-Yeah, like… kissing…" It was all she could use as an example before she lost her nerve. Wasn't that what got her into this in the first place? That 'accident'? Really. One little peck… and she fell for him?

_Kiss her?_ Sai blushed lightly. 'Other stuff' must mean what attraction leads to… would he do those things with her? 'Later'? He smiled as he watched her hair blow in the wind. Her hair…

"Sakura, can I touch you?" He asked lightly as he moved his left hand up the chain a little to lean on it.

The change in the atmosphere, that had just been calm between them, was immediate. Sai felt worry crease his brows as Sakura tensed.

_Touch me?! Touch me how?!_ Inner Sakura roared while her mind tried to think about it logically. She didn't want to overreact again… but… what else could he mean?! Clenching a fist, ready to hit him in his exposed stomach, she looked up at him with a glare in her eye.

"Depends on what you mean by that." She said darkly.

Sai quickly threw his hands up in defense as he backed off a little. Obviously he had said the wrong thing again. She looked ready to beat him into the ground.

"I just mean…your hair. I wanted to feel… your hair." He explained hastily, learning fast he needed to watch how he said things to her, now more than ever.

She processed that before calming down. He wanted to touch… her hair? Well, she supposed she didn't mind, but… "I don't mind, I guess. But next time… just _say_ that. 'Can I touch you'… sounds so perverted."

He blinked innocently and pondered her words. It sounded… perverted? Well he could kind of see that point of view—if one actually thought of it like that. "Ah… I see."

Sakura nodded in encouragement before smiling as Naruto's words echoed in her mind.

"_You could help Sai… and put him in his place when he… messes up. I think… you could be good for him."_

"Err, so… I _may_ touch your hair?" He asked just to make sure.

She blushed shyly before nodding slowly, focusing her eyes on her lap again.

Thankful his hands were bare, he reached out and gently took a lock between his fingers and rubbed like he would if checking paint bristles. It was so soft, silk-like and it made him want to feel more. Releasing the lock he moved his hand so the silken strands caressed his hand as he combed his fingers through them, brushing some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. The scent of floral shampoo and her unique femininity floated to his nose as he played with her hair. It made him smile, curling some locks around a finger as he bowed his head to feel them with his lips.

Sakura knew her cheeks must be a deep scarlet by now… how could they not be when her cheeks felt so unbearably warm? She liked the feel of his hand in her hair… it was oddly relaxing, but made her heart beat faster. Though it was so simple, it felt so intimate and it made her want to declare only Sai could touch her hair. She mentally laughed at that thought and wondered what kind of face he would make if she told him that… what kind of face he was making now.

Eyes moving to meet his face she was surprised to see it moving towards hers—wait! Was he going to…?!

"A-Aiee!" Jerking back in shock she ended up jerking herself right out of the swing. Falling back, her back and head hit the sand hard, the bits of rock only cushioning her a little as she winced in pain and gritted her teeth. "Ow…"

Sai stared at the now empty space Sakura had once occupied a little dumbfounded. _W-What… happened?_ Breath hitching as his mind caught up with the moment, he quickly looked down. "S-Sakura, are you okay?"

"Fine…" She muttered while willing the pain she felt to dull to a low throb before she tried to move.

Sai released a small relieved sight before something took his notice and he turned red as he quickly looked off to the side. "Uh, Sakura… I can see your pan—"

Sakura felt her eyes widen as she realized the position she was in. One leg was still caught in the swing… and she was wearing a skirt! Of course Sai saw—"AUGH!"

She squawked in embarrassment as she tugged her skirt down and kicked her leg free of the swing, managing to catch Sai in the hip in the process. He winced as he fell back while Sakura quickly rolled herself to her knees.

Sai rubbed his hip in a soothing manner as he looked to find her now glaring at him. She was… mad? But why? "What?"

"Why did you have to look—" She snipped at him.

"I didn't! You exposed your—" He tried to reason quickly. Maybe if he could nip this in the bud, he would be spared.

"…I DID NOT! I fell! It was a—" She was shocked! He didn't have to say it like _that_!

"How is that my fault?" He countered logically.

"Y-You didn't have to _say_…" Sakura muttered, trailing off… face hopelessly red.

Sai stared before exhaling heavily. Somehow he had made it worse by pointing out that he's seen, he figured… when he wasn't trying to. He'd just wanted to help? Females could be so sensitive over the smallest things. He offered a smile. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

Sakura blinked before letting her eyes trail over to him. She really hadn't expected that. A faint smile touched her lips as she sighed. "You… don't have to apologize."

They both knew she was pleased he did.

"Oh! It's getting really dark!" Sakura said in surprise as she got to her feet. "I should probably go home. My parents will worry. Um… we can talk more tomorrow, if you want."

Sai nodded his understanding before an idea hit him. He had read about it before… and it sounded nice. "Could I… walk you home?"

Her eyebrows rose in curiosity before she smiled gently. For some reason… she was really touched. She didn't know Sai had it in him. "Yes, okay."

Sai smiled back at her, happy he got to see the gentle smile he liked. He was also relieved he got through the last disaster okay. Sakura actually seemed more calm suddenly and it interested him. He walked silently with her as she led the way to her home. Once his hand bumped into hers, making him realize how close he had unintentionally been walking with her but before he could put some space between them to keep her comfortable, her hand found his and took it gently in hers, holding it the rest of the way.

She didn't look at him and only her flushed face let on she was conscious of what she had done. He smiled again. The warmth of her hand felt… nice. It made the whole of him feel warm.

When they made it to her door, Sai nodded his head in farewell before touching her hair one last time. She called a soft 'good night' before watching him make his way back down the street. Everything had changed in the last two hours or so… between her and Sai… and Naruto. In a way she felt relieved but another part was a little nervous to see how the next day would greet her. After some thought she figured she should thank Naruto in some kind of way for giving her that final push. Yeah.

With that to occupy her, she let the worries of tomorrow greet her when she actually needed to think about them.

-Chapter 11 End-

--

A/N: WOW! An update. Finally. Sorry about the loooong wait. But I was busy with other things... and yeah. So. There are only about another 3-4 chapters left before this story is complete and all that good stuff. Yay?

Whoa! Sakura finally made her move... and now they are together but not... really. Yeah. Hmm. I cannot wait! :D The part I want to write the mooooost with the two is coming up! YAY! It'll probably be a bit before there is another update-- unless I push some other fic updates aside to write more to this one. (Lol, watch... that's probably what will happen! )


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yawning widely while sitting up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Sakura turned her alarm clock off before staring blankly ahead of her, trying to expel the last of her sleepiness. Turning sea green eyes to her clock she saw it was 5:46. Trying hard to remember why she was to get up so early, her eyes falling on the picture of Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and herself jogged her memory. _Naruto!_

Quickly climbing out of bed, she got the things she needed for her morning shower as she thought about what else she had to do this morning. In regard to thanking Naruto she had decided to treat him with a breakfast made by her. She was also going to buy him fresh milk and bully him into reading the expiration date properly. Going over again in her mind the ingredients she had prepared last night she quickly washed up before stepping out and drying herself off. As she dressed in her usual red top, black shorts, and pink skirt, she thought about what other things she needed to bring. As she combed her hair to a glossy shine she reminded herself not to forget the gelatin she had made to eat during their training break today. Pausing as she raked her fingers through her hair, she remembered Sai's touch and blushed.

She had told him she liked him! And he liked her… it wasn't a dream, right? Blushing more she looked at the clock to see it was now a little past 6:00. She needed to hurry and go buy the milk! Packing everything she needed in a grey messenger bag, she slung it over her shoulder and rushed to slip her shoes on before setting out to the store.

The early morning had a light chill to the air and it made her shiver and feel the need to fluff her wet hair so it didn't freeze. Hurrying to the store she bought two cartons of milk that had the longest dates and some fruit juice. Paying for her items she also threw in a small bag of candies with a smile and left to go to Naruto's.

Yawning again lightly as the village started to rise around her, she nearly jumped out of her skin when an unexpected voice called out to her.

"Sakura!"

Turning to her left she saw she was just about to pass the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino at the door waving her over.

"Ino! Why are you up so early?" Sakura blinked as she walked over to the blonde. It was very rare indeed to see the girl awake before 7:30 since she required her _beauty sleep_.

"I could ask you the same." Ino smiled as her eyes trailed to the bag. "New flowers are ready to go out so we have to set them up… are you going somewhere?"

Sakura glanced at the bag and shook her head. "Not really. Just to Naruto's."

Ino arched a curious brow at the news. "What about Sai?"

At the mention of his name, Sakura turned pink when she thought about the other day.

"Ah! What happened? Are you together? Did you kiss? Tell me Sakuraaaa!" Ino squealed as she watched her friend with excitement.

"I-I… I really need to get going, Ino. I have training today and things to do before then." Sakura excused herself, stepping away from the blonde. She didn't want to talk about it yet, it was still so fresh.

Ino opened her mouth to call her back only to stop as her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Fine, I'll ask Sai!"

About to reply dryly with 'Go ahead' then warn Sai to avoid Ino, she was spared the effort when the other pushed past her.

"Hey, Sai!" Ino called out happily, making Sakura whirl around with dread to see the artist stop at Ino's call.

"Ah! Ino—" Sakura tried to stop her as she skipped over to Sai with a huge smile.

"Good morning, Sai-kun!" Ino beamed at him, looking cute. Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy when Sai smiled back.

"Good morning, Ino-san." Sai returned, letting his eyes trail to Sakura when she caught his attention.

Ino followed his gaze and smirked. "Sai-kun, I hear you and Sakura talked yesterday. Are you two dating?"

Sai looked back to Ino with curiosity at the question while Sakura squawked, turning red. "Dating?"

"Yeah! Is Sakura your girlfriend?" Ino pushed, wanting to settle this juicy bit of gossip since her _friend_ wouldn't tell her.

"Girlfriend?" Sai looked to Sakura for help, not sure how to answer that.

Sakura didn't know what to say either. She really didn't know if Sai saw her as a girlfriend or not. It was true he never technically asked her out but then again she didn't know if he knew how to take that step. Ugh! She was confused!

Ino looked between the two and frowned at both of their confused expressions. Eh? Didn't the two talk?

"Sai-kun? Do you… like Sakura?" Ino changed the question to something hopefully easier. And if Sakura didn't know yet, she would get her answer now.

Sai's confusion evaporated as a happy smile fell across his lips. "Yes and she said she likes me."

Sakura blushed and stared off to the side while Ino felt a grin cross her face. "Aiee! Sai-kun! How cute! Did you kiss? Did you—"

Ino blinked as Sakura suddenly grabbed Sai's arm and started dragging him off. "Sorry Ino! Gotta go! Things to do!"

She laughed as she watched them go. It was odd to see Sakura so shy when she was pretty brazen with Sasuke. A part of her felt a little sad but all in all she was happy for her friend.

* * *

Sakura released Sai's arm once she felt they were a safe distance away, turning to look at him. "Sorry about that. Ino is… rather nosy."

Sai just smiled before reaching out and touching her hair lightly. "It's okay… hello Sakura."

She blinked at him as he tucked a lock behind her ear. "Hello?"

"I didn't get to properly greet you earlier." He offered as an explanation, eyes turning to the bag on her hip and the other in her free hand.

"Oh." She smiled. Sai was still a dork. She felt relief that nothing had changed too much. "Ah! I'm sorry, Sai! I really have to go. There's something I've got to do for Naruto before training!"

"Naruto?" Sai asked as he followed her when she started walking away. "…Can I come too?"

Now that his bond had grown with Sakura, he wanted to work on the small one he had with Naruto. Maybe Sakura cold help them build a stronger bridge.

She studied him, thinking on that. She didn't have a problem, but she couldn't speak for Naruto and didn't want any trouble. Especially since they needed team unity today or Kakashi would lecture them again… just to annoy them.

Sighing, she decided to try. Smiling at him she nodded slowly. "Sure, if you want to."

Sai beamed, feeling accepted which made filled him with something he couldn't describe but liked how he liked the way colors would blend together to make something new. When he offered to carry the bags for her, she turned pink and politely declined, saying she had it. He kept insisting, since he read it was the polite thing to do, until Sakura gave in and at least let him carry the grocery bag.

As they walked in silence he remembered how Sakura had held his hand the previous night and the warmth he had felt from it. Would it happen again? Watching her out of the corner of his eyes, he moved closer before brushing the back of his hand against hers, moving until he had her in his grip. It was different now that he was wearing his gloves, but he swore he still felt the warmth.

Sakura blushed when she felt Sai take her hand and almost pulled away in embarrassment of everyone seeing, but held back when she figured it wasn't that bad. So what if people saw them. It wasn't wrong for two people to like each other, right? To hold hands—_oh my God, Sai is holding my hand!_ Inner Sakura squealed along with her as she did it on the inside.

Happiness bubbled inside her and she couldn't wait for training, feeling she could take on the world at the moment.

* * *

_Damn… stop… knocking!_ Naruto's mind mumbled sleepily as he was slowly roused to the bright world that called him. _No! More sleep!_

"Naruto! Open this door before I kick it in, shannaro!"

Alarmed blue eyes shot wide open at the angry call. _Sakura!_ "I-I'm coming!"

He scrambled out of bed quickly, tripping over his blanket in his haste when they pooled to his feet with his movement. Checking that he was decent, he threw his bed hat back on his mattress before going to his door, wondering why Sakura was here at… looking at his clock he saw it was… 6:42?!

Combing his hair down with his fingers he opened his door to reveal Sakura with Sai standing behind her with his usual smile.

"About time!" Sakura said with a hint of annoyance as she stepped in, pushing past him to go to his small kitchen. "We were standing there for five minutes!"

He frowned at Sakura before turning back to Sai who still stood at his door, smiling with a grocery bag in his hands. "Err… come in?"

"Good morning, Naruto." Sai smiled more as he stepped inside, allowing Naruto to close the door behind him.

Naruto stared at him, uncomfortable, before looking to Sakura who was moving around his kitchen taking things out of a messenger back. "Uh…"

"Sai, bring the bag here." Sakura called as she turned to him.

The dark haired teen obeyed like a puppy, Naruto following like a curious kitten to see what she was doing. He watched with slight embarrassment as she pulled milk and juice out of the bag Sai had handed over.

"Sakura, you—" He started to say quietly.

"Naruto, why don't you go shower? Sai can help me here." Sakura said over the boy as she put the milk and juice away.

"Eh? But Sakura, what are—" Naruto winced as he was cut off by her sharp tones.

"Naruto! Get going!" She commanded, hands on her hips with a motherly glare.

Naruto ducked his head and hurried off to get a change of clothes and into the shower. Had Sakura gone mad?! What the hell was going on? Ten minutes later he left his bathroom, running a towel through his hair to see Sai sitting at his table, looking around with interest. From there his eyes moved to the table, widening as he took in the sight of a plate of onigiri in neat rows set on the middle of the table along with three sets of plates and glasses. Next to the onigiri was a plate of apple-bunnies. Turning to Sakura he watched as she carefully cut strawberries and some kind of melon before adding them to a plate that already had oranges on them and setting it on the table as well.

Looking up she smiled at Naruto before turning to wash her hands. "Sit down!"

Naruto walked over slowly, wrapping his towel around his neck. "Sakura—"

"I hope you like onigiri… I really don't know what you eat for breakfast!" She laughed nervously as she got the juice from the fridge and started to pour some into each glass. "There is plain, cod, and salmon."

She watched as Naruto just stared at the table before frowning.

"Uh… I know I'm not a master chef but I can manage onigiri! I promise it tastes alright!" She defended lightly.

"Sakura… why did you—" He tried to ask once more until he felt her hand on his arm, leading him to his bed. He then took in that the table had been pushed closer to it.

"Because we're friends… and I wanted to thank you." She said lightly. "Please eat."

Naruto sat on his bed, blushing lightly when Sakura sat next to him as he thought about her words. All of this was for him? To thank him? He felt his eyes water, deeply touched. Sakura and Sai waited until Naruto grabbed something before helping themselves as well.

"Sai cut the apples! Aren't they cute?" Sakura smiled as Naruto took one.

Naruto hesitated at this news before slowly adding it to plate after all, grunting his agreement.

"Itadakimasu!" The three said together before they started eating. Sai and Naruto were taken by surprise at how good the onigiri was. Sakura beamed at them as they ate silence.

When they were done, Sai and Naruto sat in continued silence while Sakura cleaned up, refusing to let either help when they offered. Guilt gnawing at him, Naruto turned to Sai while Sakura washed the dishes, not meeting his eyes.

"Sai… I'm sorry." He said slowly.

Sai looked at with raised eyebrows. "Naruto?"

"I'm sorry… for what I said. I was just…" He couldn't say it.

Sai watched him for a moment before smiling as he understood. "You were protecting Sakura. She told me."

Naruto gave him a look of surprise at those words. Did… Sakura tell him that? Were the two… "Sai, you like Sakura?"

"Yes." The other answered right away, smiling genuinely.

He was slightly taken back at how sure he sounded… considering he had no clue yesterday. He sighed before piercing him with a dark look. "Sai… if you make her cry, I'll make _you_ regret it."

Sai's smile faded and he returned the blonde's serious look. "Of course."

He didn't fully understand the feeling behind Naruto's threat but knew… he never wanted to hurt Sakura. If he ever was dumb enough to make her cry, he would welcome whatever Naruto would do to him in her defense.

"Come on guys! We should head out. It's almost 8:00 and Kakashi-sensei promised to be on time today!" Sakura said as she finished the dishes, Naruto and Sai jumping to their feet while she poured the bag of assorted candy in a small bowl and set it on the table for the blonde to eat later.

* * *

The week passed by slowly. Whenever there was free time Sai and Sakura spent it together, getting to know the other or Sakura would help Sai with finding himself. He always greeted her and said good bye by touching her hair with a smile. They were professional when on duty and respectful of Naruto's feelings when around him. Sai learned how to appease Sakura whenever he made her angry and Sakura tried to keep in mind how inexperienced Sai was on many "normal" things. She found it odd how easily they got along now, considering how they acted when they first met.

Sai slowly grew on Naruto and she smiled when the blonde started a friendly rivalry… almost like what he had had with Sasuke. Kakashi seemed to approve as their team unity grew stronger when he started them on tough team training where they learned to work with each other's strengths and weaknesses. To get to Sasuke they needed to rely on each other, together. When they accepted this, Kakashi proposed for Naruto to go train with someone special for a few weeks so he could learn to work better with the Kyuubi's chakra so he kept his team safe. While things were getting set up for Naruto's training, he kept them busy with drills.

Naruto yawned as he looked over the bruises on his arm that he had gotten in his failed attempt at distracting Kakashi's sharingan so Sai could bind him. He and Sai were allowed to rest for a moment as Kakashi put Sakura through her paces of properly being a back up leader. It had been decided that Sakura would be second in command since most of the drills put her in a position to keep her safe, as she was the medic, unless her strength was actually needed, which meant she was in the background a lot, a good place for her to take in the group and shout orders to them when she saw something they might not.

Naruto watched with light amusement as Sakura soon grew annoyed with Kakashi every time he yelled "FAILED!" at her when she misstepped or made a mistake by getting herself or a bunshin teammate 'tagged'.

"I think Sakura wants to 'tag' Kakashi-sensei's ass into the ground." Naruto laughed as he watched the kunoichi punch a tree down in frustration.

Sai smiled in agreement, happy it wasn't he whom the girl was annoyed with at the moment.

"You might want to take her on a date or something later to lighten her mood." He teased lightly as he turned to look at the other.

"…Date?" Sai questioned with interest as he looked from Kakashi and Sakura to Naruto. He had read about them…

"Don't tell me you don't know what a—" Naruto started to say incredulously.

"I know what a date is, Naruto. I just don't see how that could lighten one's mood." Sai stated as he watched the boy next to him.

"I don't know… girls are weird about stuff like that—haven't you been on one with her?" He asked with a small smirk, wondering why the other didn't know that yet. His interest rose as Sai actually looked a little embarrassed all of a sudden.

"No… Sakura never mentioned—" Sai frowned when Naruto laughed. Did he miss something?

"It's been almost a week since you found out she likes you. Why are you waiting for Sakura to—" Naruto grinned.

"Sakura wants to go slow, do the 'other stuff' later." Sai frowned more.

Naruto coughed at those words before shaking his head. "You don't need to 'do things' on a date. Me and Sakura went on one and just ate ramen. Simple."

"You went on a date with Sakura?" Sai asked, surprised.

"Yeah… when we were younger." He smiled, leaving out it was so she could talk to him about Sasuke… the night he left.

"I… should I take Sakura on a date?" Sai asked slowly, watching the girl. Would she like that?

"If you want." Naruto replied, now wondering why the hell he even mentioned it.

"And do what?" The other now asked.

"Eh… I don't know. Buy her dinner? Talk about things she likes? Oh! Tell her how cute she is!" Naruto added thoughtfully as he remembered the dates he'd seen in movies.

"Is that all?" He questioned the simplicity of it.

"I guess." Naruto shrugged.

Sai thought to himself quietly as Sakura and Kakashi finally stopped for the day and come over to where they sat. Kakashi announced they had the next day off since he had a mission to do before leaving.

"Stupid sensei!" Sakura growled as she clenched a fist. "Yelling 'fail' all the time doesn't make it less stressful!"

Naruto laughed nervously, hoping she didn't take her frustrations out on them since the silver haired man left as Sai gave her a thoughtful frown before getting to his feet.

"Sakura… would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" He asked like he wanted the solution to a math problem.

Her annoyance was immediately replaced with surprise as she looked at him.

"Huh?" She answered smartly.

Sai smiled lightly as he reached out to touch some pink locks in an affectionate manner, which made Naruto look away in embarrassment at being witness to what he considered a private moment.

"Would you like to go on a date?" He asked again.

Sakura's eyes lit up but she reigned in her excitement quickly as she nodded. "Okay!"

Sai gave her a keaton smile of pleasure as he released her hair, hiding his sudden nervousness. He could do it! He could do this date thing!

…Hopefully.

-Chapter 12 End-

--

A/N: UPDATE!~ XD Lol, sorry it took so long! But I had other things to work on. I will be updating this one again after I finished updating another chapter to other stories. Okay?

*SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!* I cannot wait for the next chapter!! It's the one I've wanted to do the most! THE DAAAAATE!!~ 333 Eeheheh! Cannot wait, cannot wait! Ah! But then... something bad happens! Oh no! And the story is alomst complete! *GASP* Only 3 chapters left!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Aiee?" (1)

"Aiee!"

"Aiee?!"

"AIEE!"

"AIEEEE!"

"AIIEEE!"

"AIEE—"—"AIIEE—"

"Ino! Sakura-chan! _Please_! It's too _early_ for your girly hysteria!"

"Ah! Sorry mom!" Ino called apologetically as she ran to shut her bedroom door then turned to stare excitedly at the girl she had just been squealing with. "Sakura are you _serious_?!"

"Mmm!" The other girl nodded quickly, cheeks pink with excitement, heart racing quickly against her ribcage.

The first thing Sakura had done when she woke up the following morning of Sai _actually_ asking her out to a date was run to Ino to share the news. While she knew Ino was excited about the whole 'going out' part, Sakura had to admit she was most excited that Sai had actually _asked_. He wasn't socially fluent but he was smart. He seemed to learn fast in some of these areas. While a small part was hesitant she didn't let it cloud how good this could be. Not only for her but for Sai too. She wanted to make sure he had fun to the best of her ability as well.

"This… is great! Do you know what you're going to do? Where are you going—ah! What are you going to _wear_—" Ino rambled happily as she moved excitedly around her room.

As Sakura watched she couldn't help but feel a small bit of guilt bubble in her chest. Ino really seemed happy… maybe _too_ happy. "Ino…"

"Maybe you should—" Ino paused to look at the other. "Yes?"

Sakura stared down at her lap, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say. She didn't want to say something that would be taken the wrong way and fight with Ino. But… thinking back on what she had said about how Sasuke and Sai didn't matter… she just wanted to be friends… she didn't want to ignore Ino's happiness again. She'd already hurt her once unintentionally. She wouldn't make the mistake of doing it while knowing she was.

"Ino… are you… really okay with this? I mean… you don't have to—" Sakura kept her eyes on her lap, fingers twisting nervously in her skirt.

"Sakura, please stop." Ino said lightly before planting an innocent smile on her lips. "I know what you're getting at… and thank you. And… I'm sorry. I do like Sai-kun but not… the way you seem to, so really. It's okay. I'm okay as long as _we're_ okay."

The blonde let the silence settle comfortably around them as Sakura took the words in and made peace with them. Ino lost herself to her own thoughts until a certain memory and unfulfilled promise came to the surface, making her laugh bitterly. _Sorry Sensei._

"Ino?" Sakura asked with worry, all of her excitement from before leaving her body.

Said girl turned to her friend and, seeing her concern, plastered a bright smile to her soft features. "I'm sorry! Where were we—ah! Your date with Sai-kun, oooh!"

"Ino, we really don't have to—" Sakura suddenly felt uncomfortable. Maybe coming to Ino was a bad idea. She didn't want anything bad to happen.

"Sakura, it's not you—well… kind of, but not what you think." She sighed at the other's politely confused frown. "I was… thinking about something Asuma-sensei told—asked of me before he…"

Sakura looked away as Ino rubbed at her tear filled eyes with the back of her hand, not sure what to say at the moment.

"He said… not to lose to you in love or ninjutsu." She laughed lightly at her silly sensei. "I said… I wouldn't but… I didn't realize I had already lost in one category. I can't keep my word one hundred percent.

Sakura turned back to her friend with surprise. Why was she telling her something like this? What did it have to do with anything? "Ino, I—"

"I know… let me explain." Ino smiled somewhat nervously as she watched the other girl. "I've lost already. Lost to you in love."

Sakura felt her heart clench. Because of her and Sai? Could this even be about Sasuke? Why was it turning out like this? "Maybe I—"

"Sakura, don't!" Ino gasped as she reached out to clutch at the other girl's hands gently when she looked like she was ready to leave. "Please, let me finish. I realized I had lost to you in love… but not in a bad way, I guess. I—"

Sakura listened somewhat warily as Ino took a deep, calming breath.

"I lost because I realized how much I loved you when our friendship was…" Ino paused to chew on her lower lip for a moment. "I sometimes wondered if I should be the winner since I found such love first, but I lost because…"

Sakura just stared blankly at the fabric of her skirt as she took in Ino words and the ones she couldn't finish. She also took in the feel of her warm hands. Wait. She felt heat color her cheeks as some pieces started to fall together in an awkward puzzle of possible truth. "I-Ino… do you… are you—?" _In love with me?!_

Ino watched as Sakura tensed slightly, took in the blush and listened to the question she tried to ask, following where her thoughts were going. Ino blinked before laughing.

"No, I am _not_ in love with you, billboard brow!" Ino smirked as she flicked Sakura's earlier cause of insecurity. "Nothing like _that_ at all! But… I do love you. You're so very important to me… like a soul sister or something."

Sakura flushed darker at her assumption. _Well, what the hell?_ What _was_ she to think with the other telling her something like that? She sighed. Ino was weird… but…

"Does this mean you're really okay with—?"

"Yes! Silly girl!" Ino huffed in playful annoyance. She smiled when the other looked hesitant.

Finally Sakura smiled back, relieved. And then awe crossed her features. "You really… think of me like a sister?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yes… and I know you feel the same, even if you're not aware of it."

Sakura blinked. "Oh?"

"Yes!" Ino assured her as she squeezed her hand lightly. "You use to always depend on me… it made me so happy. When we were together it was like I was your fighting spirit and you were my grounded strength…"

Sakura thought on that before smiling fondly at the memories. Yes. It did seem like that. And Ino really was like a sister. It was _still_ that way! Even after everything…

"My fighting spirit." Sakura confirmed, thinking of all the times she pushed to be stronger felt she could because of Ino.

"My grounded strength." Ino nodded like she agreed with Sakura's thoughts.

They both smiled.

"Now! Back to the issue at hand! Sakura, we _must_ go shopping! You need to wear something _cute_ for Sai-kun!" Ino gushed happily as she tugged the other to her feet and drug her off.

Sakura sighed lightly as she obediently followed. She was happy everything was good with Ino now, but… did she have to treat her like a mother about to give her daughter away in marriage?

* * *

Sakura fidgeted nervously as she waited at the spot she and Sai had agreed to meet at around dusk. She had spent all afternoon clothes shopping with Ino, talking about new things in medical ninjutsu and whether or not the rumors that Tsunade and Jiraiya had been an item were _true_. Sakura laughed lightly and shook her head. After their shopping Ino had bullied her into letting the other 'pretty her up'—Ino's words!

First Ino got her to let her wash her hair with her favorite shampoo, homemade from her special blend of flowers, as she asked about Team 7's new training program and when Naruto was suppose to leave on his special training. Sakura, who had been previously relaxed, felt her heart drop into her stomach at the reminder. That's right. Naruto was going to leave her… again. She felt a brief moment of whiney clinginess as she wondered why Sasuke and Naruto had to leave her alone to get stronger but then sighed. This time was a little different. Sai wasn't leaving. She'd still have a small sense of team at least… and Naruto wouldn't be gone as long this time. A few weeks at the most.

She had answered Ino's question of whether the water was warm enough while relaxing as the girl continued her washing. When the other began dutifully drying her hair they talked about what Sai might have planned, sincerely hoping he had _something_. When Ino tried to take the conversation down a teasing track, Sakura hurried to create a road block and easily brought it to the blonde and why she didn't date. Ino quickly jumped ship and clung to a life preserver in the form of more gossip about whether or not Izumo and Kotetsu, Tsunade's assistants, were in a relationship.

Sakura was floored by her own sudden curiosity that she didn't blame her friend for changing subject. They giggled and made observations and theories as Ino brushed and pulled Sakura's hair back into a low ponytail at her neck before artfully pinning her bangs back with red pins. Her hair looked… cute. After she had dressed in the clothes Ino had picked out for her, she sat half annoyed, half interested in Ino's personal views of 'DO'S & DON'T'S' while on a first date, after which the two walked together to where Sai had said to meet.

After giving her a once over, Ino tearfully sniffled that 'her baby was all grown up!' before laughing lightly and leaving to check in at her family's flower shop.

Sighing, Sakura looked down at her clothes and nervously smoothed out imaginary wrinkles. Ino had picked out a white short sleeve button down shirt-dress, a rib-hugging red sweater vest, dark sea green capris, and black sandals. She had said they were nice but not too flashy. The shirt-dress came down to mid thigh but was only buttoned to the top of her pants. The capris were tight but gave her movement and her sandals gave her an added inch or two of height. Looking over toward the setting sun, she wondered how much longer she'd have to wait when her name was called.

"Sakura?"

Jumping a little, she turned to see Sai walking toward her… so full of color! In her shocked state she let her eyes roam over him as she took in what he was wearing. Dark blue pants—well that wasn't _too_ out there—an ink bottle green hoodie and a white shirt underneath. She was so use to the dark tones that these sudden flashes of bright colors almost threw her off. It was new. And… interesting.

"Sakura? Is… something wrong?" Sai asked nervously as he looked the girl over before his eyes met hers again.

Sakura jerked herself out of the trance she had been in, shaking her head a little. "Wrong? No! Why do you ask?"

"You were staring so… intently." He offered her a small smile, unsure on how to properly react to that.

She blushed at his words. _Of course he noticed! How embarrassing!_ "Ah, no I—I like your clothes. They are… colorful.

It was Sai's turn to go red as he thought about all of the trouble he had to go through to pick them out. Naruto had taken it upon himself to 'help' in anyway he could… and somehow Hyuuga Hinata and Rock Lee ended up there too. They had all taken him shopping and… he mentally shuddered. While that was an experience he was grateful for because his bonds were strengthened, in the end… he could have done without it.

"Um, thank you." He nodded in emphasis before Naruto's voice screaming in his head startled him. _Tell her she's cute!_ He looked her over again. "You look… cute now, Sakura."

This, however, didn't get the desired, supposedly, response. She didn't look happy or shy. She didn't gush a 'thank you' either. She did, however, look somewhat torn and annoyed.

"Oh. Thank you." She replied snippily.

Sai could look at her only in confusion. She was mad. But why? He felt anxiety bubble in his stomach. "Is that… wrong?"

Sakura hmphed as she crossed her arms over her chest. _You look… cute now, Sakura._ Yeah, sure. _Now_! "I'm not an 'ugly woman' _all_ the time, you know."

Sai blinked. What was she on abou—oh. When he tried the whole nickname thing… he had come up with 'busu' for Sakura. Disastrous… even Naruto was on the receiving end of her fury that day. Looking back on it he realized his unintentional offense.

"Sakura, I am sorry." He said with a frown, reaching out to touch the tips of her bangs before brushing it from her cheek in his own way of affection.

He could tell he was melting her resolve to be angry with him when her cheeks glowed a soft pink and she avoided his gaze shyly. He bit back a small smile. He was starting to really get the hang of appeasing her. He knew that to do next. He took her warm hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Are you mad? Should I walk you home?" Always give her the choice. It made her feel in control, thus more reasonable.

She finally looked at him, blushing more. "No, I'm not mad. Um… should we get going?"

Both were relieved when the tension eased. They didn't want their first date to end so horribly. Sai nodded and remembered where he had planned to take her, pulling her along behind him as the sun had one last peek before being devoured by the horizon.

* * *

An hour and ten minutes later found Sakura sitting alone for the moment as she sighed and rubbed her bare forearms, trying to warm them. The tag on the back of her new shirt Sai had bought her scratched uncomfortably against her skin so she occupied herself by fixing it as she thought about all that had happened so far.

Sai had brought her to a nice restaurant and it quickly turned into disaster when she had accidentally knocked over her glass of water due to nerves. Sai, who had tried to help, accidentally knocked over a candle in his haste to help her, thus setting their table on fire. The staff quickly extinguished it and offered them a new table, removing the candles, much to Sakura's embarrassment, as a safety precaution.

She kept her face hidden in her hands until Sai attempted a lame joke that it would have been more effective if they had reversed their order. Looking at his smile she relaxed a little then laughed. He had a point. She was touched when he held her hand on the table, even if the reason irked her a little.

_So you don't knock anything else over._ He had said.

After dinner they walked around and enjoyed the night life of Konoha as normal civilians. It was going okay until Sai had started to get on her nerves trying to do everything 'by the book'. She saw that her growing agitation was starting to stress him out, which made him try harder. She tried to keep her temper in check but when he accidentally spilled ink on her then tried to remedy the mistake by doing what a book suggested, she snapped at him to forget the damn book. She didn't want some robot that made it all perfect! She wanted him to be himself.

Feeling guilty when he showed a moment of confused hurt she quickly soothed that he should just go with his instincts. She liked him… for him. It got tense before he smiled and drug her off to get a new shirt. He picked it out and paid for it, surprising her at how well it suited her. It was white and lightweight with elbow length sleeves and a pink star splashed across the chest. He then told her he felt like buying her a drink so he led her to a bench to wait… where she now sat.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

She turned to see Sai coming toward her with a smile on his face. She stood up as he got closer and gasped when a cold hand found hers and pulled her along. She noticed he carried two canned drinks in his other hand.

"Eh? Sai, where are we going?" She asked with surprise as she stumbled to keep up.

"I'm following my instinct." He flashed a knowing grin at her. "I think you'll like it."

She blinked with curiosity, following along more gracefully in her sudden excitement. She felt her eyebrows rise in interest when he suddenly stopped, pulling her to stand next to him. She stared ahead of her at the small park of sakura trees that lay before them in full bloom with lights shining on them like actors about to begin a play.

"Cherry blossoms?" She gave him a questioning look as he looked at her expectantly. Was he waiting for her to say she loved it? They were trees.

Sai stared at her for a minute before smiling and shaking his head. "You've never properly looked."

"What are you—" She frowned when he tugged on her hand again, pulling her closer to the trees. As she walked she noted other couples around. Two realizations hit her, making her blush. One, she just referred to Sai and herself as a _couple_ and two… this was suppose to be a romantic gesture. Her instinct told her so. She was stunned.

He pulled her to stand under a tree then proceeded to push and pull her around as if trying to stand her in the perfect spot. After a minute or two he finally seemed satisfied and stood behind her, his cool hands resting on her shoulders. About to ask what this was about she was silenced when he quietly addressed her, leaning in toward her ear.

"Soft pink petals fall… floating gently on a breeze, shower me sweetly…" The way he whispered the words into her ear and against her cheek tickled. About to comment on his odd haiku she paused when, as if reacting to his words like they were a magic incantation, the wind blew lazily and petals from the trees began to fall as soft as the first snow fall.

The way the light hit them made them practically glow and the way they fell over her, caressing over exposed skin lighter than a whisper, made her tingle as she took in the intoxicating floral scent that was unique to only this three. She was captivated. How many times had she seen these trees? How many times had she watched the petals dance in the breeze to the ground creating a natural pink and white carpet without a care? How many times was it unimportant? But now? Here with Sai? Seeing it probably as only an artist could, he showed that to her, it was…

"It's beautiful." She admitted lightly.

"It always is, where the blossoms fall." He replied, smiling at her.

She smiled too while reaching out a hand to catch a falling petal. Unlike the pure snow it didn't melt against the warmth of her hand. The shape of the petal made it look like a delicate little heart. She wanted to protect it forever but there was a part of her that wanted to share it, to give it to the one who showed this to her. Turning to look at Sai behind her she held out her hand, offering him the small petal with a shy smile. She knew what she was doing, what this symbolized and while a part of her was terrified, another reasoned with her, the same as before. _With Sai… it would be okay._

Sai looked at her hand with mild curiosity before meeting her eyes with a smile that made her heart race in her throat, chest, and stomach all at the same time. "Should I keep this safe for you?"

She felt her breath hitch. Did he know what he was asking? Did he get the double meaning behind those words? Would he protect such a fragile thing with hands so gentle that they could only belong to an artist like him? "Yes, please…"

Sai beamed at Sakura. He had read that on outings girls often took souvenirs from nature as mementos. When Sakura held out a small petal he figured this was true. Guessing she wanted him to hold on to it for her, he smiled from the inside out as he took it from her hand. When he looked back to her face he saw that she had taken an odd stance. She was leaning toward him, eyes closed with dark lashes resting against pale rose tinted cheeks and lips that were almost pouty as she waited… waited for what?

He just stared in confusion as she didn't move, her eyebrows furrowing after a minute before the pink in her cheeks got darker.

"Um Sakura? Is… something wrong?" He asked carefully. Did she have a stomach ache?

Hurt green eyes opened to meet his before a shock of horror flitted across them. Without another word she turned on her heel to run. Sai was even more confused.

"Saku—" He paused when his attention was brought from the girl to a nearby couple as the young woman tilted her head up to her beau's with a smile which was returned as he pressed his lips to hers. Comprehension hit him making him blush hard as his heart jumped around. It was such an odd feeling. Sakura… had she wanted to…?

_Oh no! How could I—ugh!_ Sakura was horrified. That was deeply embarrassing and she couldn't blame Sai at all. It wasn't his fault. What had come over her? How could she just leave herself wide open like that? She was so stupid! It was _much_ too soon to be acting like a love-sick—oh God. _Love_?! This was just—

"Sakura!"

Her heart jumped as she silently begged Sai to leave her alone to her own humiliation. But… no such luck. She sighed as he managed to catch her by her wrist, pulling her to a halt.

"Sai, plea—" Her plea was cut off at the feel of warm, tentative lips pressing against her own, a hot tongue managing to slither into her mouth when she had opened it to ask him to… to… her mind went blank.

If happiness had a flavor it would be this uniqueness that only Sai could produce. If comfort had a texture it would be the soft silk of Sai's lips. And if love had a true physical form it would the warm breath Sai unknowingly breathed into her mouth. The heat entered her lungs and warmed her chest, thawing something she hadn't even known was frozen until she felt the moisture rise, falling free from her eyes as she was cleansed of all the bad things that had hurt her before.

Was this what it was _suppose_ to feel like?

Light fingers brushed against her cheek, bringing her attention to Sai's face as his eyes opened to look at hers.

His lips tingled where they met Sakura's but it wasn't unpleasant. It was new and so different from before, yet… it felt more right. He had read that it could be an experience to behold but didn't expect this. It created a feeling that felt tighter than friendship and stronger than any bond. What did it mean? Bringing a hand up to touch her cheek he was startled to feel it was wet. Opening his eyes—when did they close?—he was horrified to see…

"Sakura, you're crying." Oh no! What did he do wrong? Was he incorrect in his assumption that Sakura had wanted him to kiss her? He made her cry?! What would Naruto say? Surely this shouldn't happen on a date! "S-Sakura, I'm sorry…"

He was caught off guard when she suddenly laughed and leaned into him, resting her head under his chin while clinging to the back of his hoodie.

"Sai, you dummy." She mumbled lightly.

He blinked at her light amusement. _Huh?_ "Sakura, what—"

It was his turn to be cut off, pale skin flushing with color at his shy surprise when Sakura pressed a light kiss to his bottom lip before smiling at him.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy. Just a little... shocked. But happy!" She tried to explain.

It made him feel warm knowing that she was happy, but… "But… you cried."

"Ah… happy tears?" She offered.

Happy tears? Was that possible? He supposed they could be. Or maybe they were unique only to Sakura? Before he could really think about that, she pulled him back from his thoughts.

"H-Hey… could we go somewhere more private?" She asked, blushing as she looked down at her feet before adding in a whisper to clarify. "To talk."

He smiled. She wanted to be… alone? He liked that idea. There were things he wanted to ask… new feelings he wanted to question and maybe she did too since she wanted to talk.

Sakura went along with him with ease. She knew that he wouldn't expect anything perverted out of it. She just wanted to talk to him alone… about these feelings she wasn't totally sure of. She wanted to see how he felt, too. Were they on the same page? If so, what should they do about it?

It was a little scary to think of trying to talk about such things with him… but… it would be okay. Now, more than ever, she believed that.

With Sai… it would be okay.

* * *

Sai couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he walked home. His first date with Sakura—his first date _ever_—had gone great. Well, there were some disasters but they all worked themselves out for the good in the end. His favorite part had been when he had walked Sakura home and as they approached her house she stopped him, attacking him with a kiss that sent tingles down his spine as her tongue battled his to life in his own mouth. When she had pulled away both were blushing brightly as she thanked him for the date and said good night.

He had watched her go, smiling happily. He now knew another thing he liked. Kisses. When he had talked earlier with Sakura she had hinted that she liked them too. That made him happy. They had talked about how this all made them feel. They really liked each other it would seem, their reactions attested to that, but neither had an answer on what to do or where to go from there so they both agreed to stay friends. Sai needed more time to find himself before worrying about others and Sakura still needed more time to get to know him before she committed to anything more serious.

His growing bond with Sakura made him hopeful to have strong bonds with the others. He knew it would be like theirs but they could still be special. Maybe he could bond with Naruto like the other had bonded with Sasuke. Be like brothers. Naruto's loyalty was amazing and it would be reassuring to have such a… friend.

He breathed a sigh of content before marveling at the feel of it. Why would Root want to suppress such a glorious feeling—he suddenly tensed as he felt an unfamiliar chakra signature approach him. Before he could think too much on it a man in an animal mask stepped out into the moonlight. Because his chakra was not familiar he figured he was one of the Hokage's ANBU. He knew his Root members—at least the ones he was in contact with. Danzou wouldn't send someone unfamiliar.

"Root member, code name Sai?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"Yes." He kept his face blank as he watched the man walk toward him.

"The Hokage wishes to speak to you." He said in a bored tone.

"The Hokage? Why?" Sai was confused. This wasn't normal.

"Just come along." The man said, not moving until he was sure the other would come.

Sai's eyebrows furrowed as he quietly followed along. Why did he feel like an end was coming? More importantly… an end to what?

-Chapter 13 End-

--

(1) Since some of you might not be able to understand their girly squeals of delight, here is a translation, lol:

"He did?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW!"

Then they are really screaming before Ino's mother cuts them off. :3

--

A/N: Heeeeeeey! OMGosh, it's an update!!! D: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. And I'm sure there are errors, but I will correct them later. I did a once over, but I always seem to miss something.

So! This was originally longer but I decided to cut out Sai's shopping experience with Naruto, Hinata,a nd Lee. Kind of sad... because I planned it to be a funny and tormenting experience for him, but... I suddenly didn't feel like writing it. So I dropped it. I've been thinking about doodling Sakura's outfit... because... I want to. Don't know if I will ever get to it. Hrm.

Ino and Sakura. I decided to finish what I had started with their re-friending? All things settled, I suppose. I love it. :D

The date. Lol. Fire is never a good thing, but it can be rather funny. Poor kids. I finally got to write the part that made me want to write this story in the first place! YAY! The kiss! Uwah! Ehehe... did you notice Sai's words! They're the haiku at the beginning. No. I don't know what happened to their drinks. Someone else found them and drank them? Sakura's ruined shirt got thrown away, sadly. (Hope Ino doesn't find out!) And. Yeah.

Now I shall go off and slave over 14... oooooh... what does Tsunade want!? And who knows what end is coming? :D Anyone?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two days later found Team Kakashi making their way back to Konoha after a C-Rank mission that Naruto had been overjoyed with. Especially since it was his last one for a couple of weeks as he would be leaving the following morning to start his training. He was excited and a little apprehensive at the same time since neither Kakashi nor Tsunade would tell him where he was going, who he was training under, or _what_ he was to be doing exactly. _Damn old people!_

Sakura laughed as she walked between Sai and Naruto, holding a hand each as they walked while the blonde teased Sai about the mission and how he had to be rescued by _him_ for once! After he had heard about the date he had playfully teased Sai about some of the disastrous parts until Sakura had whacked him with a grocery bag containing his breakfast. Ever since that one day, Sakura, occasionally followed by Sai, had taken to eating breakfast with him three to four times a week. He loved those days.

Kakashi smiled as he watched his little group of 'misfits' walk ahead of him. "Naruto, when do you leave tomorrow?"

Naruto blinked as he looked back to his sensei. "Tsunade said to be at the gates around dawn. Why?"

The older man gave a noncommittal shrug as his eyes returned to his book. "Be sure to say good bye to Iruka."

A blonde eyebrow rose in curiosity before letting it go. If he said so…

"Ah, Sai-kun! I heard about your mission earlier. When do you leave?" The silver haired man asked as he looked over his book to the dark haired teen.

"Eh? Mission?" Sakura blinked as she looked at Sai with a small frown. He was going to leave her? She felt her heart start to sink before quickly telling herself to stop it. She could live a day or two without her fellow members.

"Ah… yes. Two days from now." Sai replied slowly. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt… guilty. He had seen Sakura's reaction from the corner of his eye. He didn't know why he hadn't told her yet.

"So soon? You're in Yamato's group?" Kakashi asked with interest, still not able to believe Tsunade was going to start on _that_ plan.

Sai nodded an affirmative.

"How long?" He figured he should ask now incase he needed to consider Sai not being apart of their group if they were going to try to confront Sasuke within the next few months.

Sai frowned, hesitating as he felt Sakura's curious gaze on his face. He could taste a storm brewing… and if he made Sakura cry here and now, Naruto might make good on his promise. Was that why he had said nothing? "Half a year, maybe mor—"

"What?" Sakura's voice was light and disbelieving as she suddenly stopped, jerking both boys to a stop as she had yet to release their hands. Sai was going to leave her? For half a year or more?! That was _far_ longer than Naruto! …How long had he known? Wasn't he going to tell them _before_ he left? Wasn't he going to tell _her_?

"Hey, when did this happen?" Naruto cut in, sensing their kunoichi's distress. "Tsunade baa-chan is sending you on a mission? What about us?!"

"It's S-Ranked and confidential." Sai said slowly.

Sakura frowned. Something felt off. Why wouldn't Sai look at her? Suddenly fear bubbled in her throat. He was going to go and nothing she said could stop him… just like—

"Do—" Sakura caught herself, choking back the childish and embarrassing plea that tried to escape her. _Don't go._

"Sakura—" Sai frowned as he watched a pained expression come over her face.

"_Sakura, thank you."_

Before she could rationalize it she bolted, running from her team with angry tears stinging her eyes. _It wasn't like before!_ she snarled at her mind… but the echoes wouldn't go away.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sai called out, confused and worried at her hasty flight. Each were about to follow until Kakashi called them to attention.

"It's probably best to leave her alone for now." He offered wisely as he looked at the two and sighed. _Oops?_ He hadn't meant to start anything.

"Why is she so upset?" Naruto wondered aloud as the three fell into a quiet walk back home. Because Sai was leaving? She never got upset over him. He frowned.

"She's probably feeling lonely again." Kakashi shrugged.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he looked back to the older back again. How could she be lonely when all of her friends were here?

Kakashi watched Naruto thoughtfully before closing his book. "Well, you two are leaving her by herself. She'll probably feel lonely just like last time when you and Sasuke left. It's hard to feel left behind. And apparently she didn't know Sai was leaving, which shocked her. I think it's even harder for her to be without you now, Naruto, knowing that Akatsuki is out there waiting to catch you. She can't help you if she's not there."

Naruto let that sink in before smiling. Sakura _did_ miss him too? "Hey, Sai! Why didn't you say anything?"

Sai arched a brow at the other before putting on a smile. "I'm not supposed to talk about it, which makes it hard to explain. I didn't know what to say. Especially to…"

He blinked. He hadn't meant to say that.

Naruto frowned as he watched the other. "I guess that makes sense. Well, I hope Sakura snaps out of it soon! Weren't we going out with the others?"

Sai smiled more genuinely now. They had planned to have dinner with some of Sakura and Naruto's friends to see him off. He could talk to and apologize to Sakura then. "Mmn."

"Hurry up!" Kakashi suddenly called from ahead of them as he approached the Hokage tower. He wanted to hurry and report in so he could go and finished his book for the hundredth time, probably, in peace.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the bento with a small frown twisting the previous smile from his lips. When Sakura didn't meet up with them the previous night, he figured he would at least get to talk to her before he left. She had promised to see him off. Yet here he stood. No Sakura. Only a bento.

"She asked me to give that to you and apologize for not being here. She wasn't feeling well." Ino said lightly as she watched Naruto. "I think she was scared to say good bye without crying."

Soft blue eyes rose to meet the girl's lighter shade. He saw the smile and felt his worry lighten. Sakura was fine, it seemed. Just being dramatic. Ino returned his smile with a brighter one of her own.

"She'll be waiting for you, so you better come back in one piece!" Ino playfully growled before smirking. "We all will be better off when it's quiet again, though."

They both laughed, half at Ino's words, half at the somewhat awkward friendly exchange.

"I'll be back soon enough to dazzle you all with my awesomeness!" Naruto grinned as he gave a thumbs up. "Just wait and see!"

"Just hope you don't get hurt on your path to awesomeness…" Ino said lightly with a worried frown.

Both blondes thought about the Rasen-Shuriken and the damage it left behind.

"Yeah…" Naruto frowned too.

"Well, good luck!" Ino smiled and waved, not really sure how to say good bye. She liked Naruto and considered him a friend, but they weren't that close.

"Later." Naruto grinned again before walking to the gates where he would soon meet his teacher for the training. Opening the bento for a peek at what was inside as he walked he noticed a note. Stopping to pull it out he shook it open and smiled at the words written.

'_Something for the road._

…_Be safe._

_Sakura'_

He smiled more at the small heart before her name. _Love Sakura_. Noticing something on the other side he flipped the note over and, upon seeing the words, felt his heart fill with uncontainable happiness.

'_Hurry back'_.

Being wanted really was the best feeling ever.

* * *

Sai frowned, exhaling slowly as he made his way from Sakura's house. Once again she had refused to see him. Once again she had refused to talk. And he really didn't know what to do. The few times he had seen her out and about she had avoided him, always needing to do something for the Hokage. He felt… frustrated. How could he apologize if Sakura wouldn't listen? Did she not like him anymore? Why? And why did his chest keep hurting? Was he getting sick? He hoped not. He would be leaving in less than two hours… now was _not_ the time to be getting sick!

Closing his eyes he exhaled slowly again, wondering if he should try one more time… right before he had to leave. Maybe she would see him then.

"Ah! Sai-kun, hello! How ar—" The greeting voice trailed off as his expression was taken in. "Sai, are… you okay?"

Sai opened his eyes to see Ino's worried ones scanning his features attentively. "Ah… hello, Ino-san."

"What's wrong?" The other asked slowly at the sight of Sai's fake smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked, keeping his smile in place. _Nothing was wrong._

Ino chewed her lip as she noticed the direction he had come from led to Sakura's house. "Did you see Sakura?"

The smile fell away as confused dark eyes locked with hers. "No. She refused to see—"

"_Refused_?" Ino blinked. That didn't sound right. "Why would she avoid you?"

The frown returned as his eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. "I don't really know. She's… mad?"

Pale eyebrows rose in interest. "Why?"

Watching the poor boy in front of her made her frown too. Sakura must have did something… it had to be her. Because if Sai was at fault, she didn't hesitate to let him know.

"I'm sorry, Ino-san, but I must get going. I need to finish preparing before I leave." Sai said politely after a moment, bowing. "Hopefully Sakura will change her mind before I have to—"

"What—you're leaving?" This was new. When did this happen—and why didn't Sakura tell her? And _why_ didn't she want to see Sai before he left?!

"Ah… yes. I received a mission. Sakura seemed upset so I wanted to apologize to her before I left… but she won't talk to me." He wore a hurt look for a few seconds before putting on his keaton smile again. "Oh well… good day."

But… it wasn't well. Ino continued to frown. Sai was actually hurting… and Sakura refused to talk to him? Augh! She felt like screaming and pulling her hair out. Sakura could be so frustrating sometimes! Hitching a snarl to her lips, she stomped off to said girl's house, pausing when she saw the girl's mother.

"Oh! Ino-chan, how are you?" The asked with polite surprise.

"Fine, Haruno-san." Ino smiled prettily. "Is Sakura home?"

"Mmn. She's up studying in her room." Sakura's mother said with her own smile as she opened the door again for her. "Go on in."

"Thank you." Ino beamed at the woman, stepping inside and removing her shoes as the door shut behind her.

Pausing only to take a deep breath Ino took off in her agitated march to give the girl a piece of her mind. She made her way easily to the other's room, knowing the path by heart. She didn't bother to knock before pushing the door open roughly. She didn't bother with a preamble as she stalked over to the girl who looked up in surprise at her entrance. And she didn't bother to hold back as she seized her friend roughly by her upper arms and proceeded to try to shake some sense into her.

"What. Is. _Wrong_ with you?!" She growled, ignoring the other's confused whimper. Ignoring the scrolls the girl had previously been looking at as they clattered loudly to the wooden floor. Ignoring the tears that stung, for _some_ reason, at her eyes.

"I-Ino… you're hurting me!" Sakura gasped before finally managing to pull free of the blonde's grip, looking at her like she was a woman possessed.

"No more than you deserve!" Ino spat back. "How could you hurt Sai-kun?! When you _know_ what it feels like!"

"Sai?" The genuine look of surprise Sakura showed made Ino frown.

"Yes, Sai! The person you're refusing to _talk_ to?!" Ino replied roughly. "Why is that?"

Sakura opened her mouth with an angry reply, no doubt, only to falter, nothing coming out as a small worried frown crossed her previous angry expression. It was silent for a moment before Sakura sighed.

"Sai… is leaving." She said in a small voice, staring down at her fallen scrolls.

Ino didn't seem to think that was a good enough reason. "_So_?"

When Sakura gave her a shocked look she rolled her eyes.

"You're not talking to him because he has to go on a mission?" Ino asked sarcastically, briefly wondering if Sakura, at some point, suffered brain damage.

"No…"

She took that as in that wasn't the reason. "Then why?"

"I—… it… made me think of Sasuke-ku—" Sakura frowned as she was cut off.

"Sai-kun is _not_ Sasuke-kun!" She hissed in annoyance.

"I know that!" Sakura snapped back.

"You refuse to talk to Sai—" Ino huffed.

"That's not it." Sakura sighed.

"Then _why_?" She groaned impatiently.

Sakura went silent again before tears filled her eyes.

"When Sai said he was leaving, I was shocked. When he said he could be gone for half a year or more… I felt sad. When he mentioned he couldn't talk about the mission… I don't now. Suddenly Sasuke leaving popped into my head." She hiccupped before taking a shuddering breath. "It felt like then… Sai was going to leave and there was nothing I could do about it. And that scared me… because at that realization… it felt like an end was coming."

Ino frowned. "An end? To what?"

"I… I don't know! I couldn't talk to him! If I did… that end would come much faster. That's what it feels like." Sakura whimpered, tugging on short locks. "I miss Naruto already… and I am worried. Now Sai is leaving… and no one knows where Sasuke-kun is."

Ino sighed, anger fading. At least she wasn't being unnecessarily immature. And now that Sakura mentioned it… she could feel it in the air now, too. An end. And not knowing to what made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Sakura… what you're doing is wrong. You should talk Sai. He's worried." Ino attempted to reason. It couldn't be an end to them, could it? No… it wouldn't feel so heavy if it was just the end to prematurely destroyed teenage love… right?

"I-I… I can't." Sakura frowned, clinging to her shirt.

That, for some reason, made Ino mad. Growling, she snapped at her friend without hesitation. "When are you going to treat the people who care about you with more respect?! Sai-kun wants to apologize for something he _didn't_ do! He really wanted to see you and you won't talk to him? What if this was your last chance?!"

That seemed to strike a cord as Sakura gasped and hurried to her feet before rushing out of her room toward her front door. _Ino is right!_ What if… this was her last chance? What… what if the end she felt… was actually the end of Sai's existence? Tears filled her eyes again. What if he left today… never to return and she had let him leave, not apologizing, letting him believe she was mad?

She didn't have to think about where to run, her body seemed to know and pulled her there without conscious thought. _Oh God… he hadn't left yet, had he!?_ Pushing herself to run faster, she didn't slow down until she drew closer to her destination. She only allowed herself a moment's pause to catch her flyaway breath before pressing forward.

Upon reaching Sai's door she hesitated for a second before drawing a deep breath and knocking. While she waited for him to answer she tried to slow her pulse while promising herself that even though she couldn't stop him from leaving, she could do everything in her power to make him _want_ to come back. He _had_ to. She couldn't lose _another_ team member! Frowning when it took too long for him to answer she knocked again, harder than before. Should she say it's her? Tell him she wanted to apologize? …Maybe even nag a little for making her wait.

She knocked again, even harder. _Sai, open up._

More knocking. _Please…_

Stifled sobbing. Another knock, defeated this time. _Don't be gone._

What if that was… her last chance?

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Sakura's heart jumped at the question, turning quickly only to nearly fall to her knees in disappointment when it wasn't Sai who greeted her.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled numbly.

"If you're looking for the kid who lives here, he just left. Went to—"

"Thank you…" Sakura said lightly as she cut him off and walked away. She didn't need him telling her where Sai went. It didn't matter. He was gone. Maybe even forever. And she could never take back the moment of no good bye.

Making it only a few steps outside before her legs wouldn't carry her any further, Sakura let herself sink to the ground as hot tears made her sight blurry. _He's gone._

"Hey… what's wrong?"

Sakura sniffled, unable to be as annoyed as she wanted to be. Why was the guy still bothering her?! When she opened her mouth to say she was fine again, only a sob came out.

"Sakura?"

Her breath hitched at the feel of gentle fingers stroking the tips of her hair before brushing it from her tear stained cheek. _Only Sai… only Sai could…_

"O-Only you… can touch my hair." She whispered, stilling the warm, gloved hand with her own.

"Oh?" The tone held surprise.

"Mmn. Only you, Sai." She confirmed.

Silence.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

Her eyes met his dark gaze as a shaky laugh escaped her lips. "Dummy."

-Chapter 14 End-

--

A/N: Uwaaaaah!!!~ I did it!! :DDD I managed to get the next Chapter out right away! That's RIGHT! NEXT DAY DELIVERY, BITCHES!! XD

So things are starting to get wrapped up here... Naruto is off on his training. (Sage mode anyone? That's where he went!) Sai is leaving too? GASP! Did anyone see that coming? :D And what's this mission that Kakashi is talking about? What is Tsunade up to? Hrm. Ehehe. Makes you wonder, ne? Ah! So! Next chapter is the LAST ONE! I'm about halfway through with writing it... so... it should be up befor the middle of the coming week. Huzzah?

Poor Sakura... do you think she's gone crazy?


	16. Final Chapter

Chapter 15: Finale

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

Her eyes met his dark gaze as a shaky laugh escaped her lips. "Dummy."

"Sakura?" He blinked.

"Sai, _I'm_ sorry! For making you worry!" She corrected sadly before sniffling and looking at him with a sudden confused frown. "Why are you here?"

"Oh… I went to talk to the owner before I left. On my way out a neighbor said… you stopped by. Then I saw you… fall—are you—"

"Sai, do—" _Don't go!_ She bit her tongue. That wasn't fair. "G-Good luck… with your mission."

He stared at her for a minute before giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you."

They stared at each other until Sakura blushed and looked away. She couldn't think of anything to say. Sai hesitated before stroking her cheek lightly in an attempt to comfort her. He didn't want her to be sad.

"Sakura… where are your shoes?" He asked suddenly, noticing her bare feet.

"Ack!" She turned redder as she finally noticed too. "I-I… ran without thinking."

Sai stared before smiling. Sakura _was_ a weird one. But it made him happy. She still cared. Pulling her to her feet he let his happiness wash over him as he stroked her hair before tucking it behind her ear. When he made to pull his hand away, she caught hold of it as if he would blow away once the contact was broken.

"Sai… you… you _will_ come back, won't you?" She whispered, pleading eyes meeting his.

He mentally frowned. What could he say? What if something happened? Of course… her question made it sound more like she was more worried he would willingly leave. Ah. "Yes. Because here is where you and Naruto are."

Yes. He would return to them, unlike someone he knew.

Hope filled her once worried eyes as a small smile started to appear. "Promise?"

He nodded once.

"Be safe… me and Naruto, we'll—… we'll be waiting." She said softly, releasing his hand as she gave him the kind smile he liked so much.

Now he had a reason to come home… there was something worth coming home to. Friends. He gave her his best smile and nodded.

It would be almost two years before Sai returned… but that's for another time.

-Where the Blossoms Fall End-

--

**PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR A SNEAK PEEK. . .**

--

A/N: Ah, the end. It kind of feels bittersweet for me. I'm happy it's over... but my work is far from done? I never really expected for this to be so well liked... or to have had so many people read it. But I am happy. THANK YOU. Very much! From the very bottom of my heart. To all of the readers and reviewers. To the people who added this story to their favorites or a community. Thank you! :D

I hope at least one other person enjoyed this as much as I did. If there are any questions, please feel free to ask! That is all!

Once again, thank you! -hearts-

--

The Story Continues. . .?

**+For Whom The Blossoms Fall+**

*Sai's Prologue

_It would be almost two years before Sai returned… but that's for another time…_

That time is now.

* * *

Sure fingers moved the brush smoothly over the paper, blending colors and lines so flawlessly you'd think he was just making random lines. But he wasn't. He made a sensible picture, things that were easily recognizable standing out. The curve of a human nose, the swell of petal soft lips, two pairs of eyes that stared back at the looker with such friendly welcome it was hard not to feel at home in those gazes.

A handsome blonde boy with the most distinctive face markings, almost like whiskers, came to life on the page as those sure hands splashed colors of gold, honey, sky blue, and warm peach in the appropriate places. Next to him a pretty girl with soft salmon colored hair and stunning sea green eyes was already complete.

Friends.

Calm onyx eyes stared at the picture before them as the sure hands finished their task with practiced care. He was sure they looked different now, even if it was only a little, but this was what he remembered. He would get to see them again soon, though. He couldn't wait. Smiling, he brushed long silky ink-black locks from his eyes before setting his painting aside to dry.

"Sai-san, you need a hair cut!" A soft feminine voice giggled suddenly.

He turned his dark gaze to the speaker before offering his keaton grin. "I suppose."

--

. . .BUWHAHAHA!!!~ Waaaaaait for it! x3


End file.
